Light In The Darkness
by SweetDumpling
Summary: Hikari is a high school senior and a big fan of the Kuroshitsuji manga series. But after a rather boring day at school and her part-time job at a local café, she decides to take home an unwanted kitten, and gets run over by a truck... Only to wake up in the Kuroshitsuji dimension... And as a cat, too! Sebastian x OC. (May contain spoilers)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji!

**~Author's Note~**

Hello everyone~ This is my first time writing a Kuroshitsuji FanFiction, so please bear with me if the characters are too OOC…

Chapter 1

XxXxX

I sat at my desk, fiddling with my lavender-colored hair as I stared out the window aimlessly. I yawned, a tear forming in the corner of my eye as I stretched. I brushed it off quickly with the back of my hand, folding my arms across my desk as I laid my head on them, closing my eyes. I nodded off for the rest of the class period, awakening to the sound of the bell ringing, signaling the end of class. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and stood up, pushing in my chair and grabbing my purple satchel. I trudged to the shoe closet, grabbing my pair and replacing them with the white ones I wore in class. I slipped my pair on, pushing open the doors to the entrance of the school. I took a deep breath, relishing the fresh air as I watched the other students scamper this way and that, talking to their friends as they ran back to their houses. I walked out of the school grounds, turning a corner and opening my satchel, removing my worn Kuroshitsuji manga. I had read it countless times, and also owned the other books in the series. I flipped to a random page, my violet eyes scanning it quickly as I crossed various streets and came to a stop in front of a local café. I opened the door, inhaling the sweet smell of coffee and other delightful beverages.

"Hikari! Thank goodness you're here!" Amaya, the café owner ran up to me and embraced me tightly. I tore my eyes away from the manga, placing it gently back in my satchel. I smiled, nodding, and followed her into the back of the building. I spun the combination to my locker and put my satchel in it. I grabbed the maid outfit and changed out of my white and blue school uniform. Amaya grabbed my arm right as I closed my locker, dragging me back to the front of the shop, and placed my on a stool in front of the cash register. "I'll leave the register up to you." She winked, and continued. "I'll make the orders." She began rummaging in the back, fiddling with the machines and preparing for the customers. I hopped off the stool, walking over to the glass door and flipping over the 'closed' sign to 'open'. I sat back onto my stool, waiting patiently for customers to come.

After several hours, Amaya decided to end my shift, ushering me into the back and insisting I go home and read my book. I changed back into my uniform quietly, grabbing my satchel and waving to Amaya as I flipped the sign back over, exiting the café. I retrieved my Kuroshitsuji manga from my satchel, opening it once more. I walked to the nearest park, sitting on a bench and spending the rest of the afternoon finishing the manga. When it got dark, I placed the Kuroshitsuji manga back into my satchel, standing up and brushing off my skirt. I stretched, sighing contently, and began to head back to my apartment. On the way home, I noticed a small white kitten sitting in a box, crying out sadly. I stared at it for a moment, then walked over to it and crouched down. It stared at me with large emerald eyes, watching as I softly placed my hand on its head. I smiled reassuringly at it, and after awhile, picked it up.

"I shall take you home." I told it, rubbing my cheek against its furry one. It purred, snuggling up against me and I cooed softly at it. I was too preoccupied with the kitten to notice the truck come speeding towards me. My eyes widened and instinctively, I curled around the kitten and squeezed my eyes shut. The truck hit me, sending me flying and sprawling across the pavement, but the only pain I felt was the pain of my body getting squeezed into a much smaller one.

XxXxX

I blinked open my eyes, wincing from the soreness of my body. I tried to stand, but could only manage to crawl, unable to place balance between my legs. I crawled forward, moving towards a light in the distance. I emerged out from a hedge, my eyes widening as I saw a large Victorian mansion. I gasped, clearly disoriented. Spotting a person close by, I hurried over to him to ask for directions. As I got closer, I noticed that he was really tall for someone who looked his age. Either he's really tall… or I'm really small. I halted, remembering the painful experience of feeling my body compress when the truck hit me, but it was too late. I had caught the attention of the boy.

"Ah! It's a kitty!" He exclaimed, running to me. _A kitty?! _I froze, shocked, as he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. Literally. I clawed for air, squirming to try to free myself.

"Put… Me… Down!" I choked, and he dropped me abruptly. I coughed heavily, gasping for oxygen.

"The kitty talked?!" He stared at me disbelievingly, and I finally got a good chance to look at him.

"Finny?!" I gasped, and his eyes widened.

"The talking kitty knows my name!" He panicked, running around in circles. "Mister Sebastiaaaaaaaan!" He cried, and said butler appeared next to him.

"Whatever is the matter now?" Finny glomped him, bawling. "I can discern a word if you persist with your crying. What happened?" He pointed a shaky finger in my direction. I froze like a deer in the headlights when Sebastain's crimson red eyes locked onto mine. _Oh no._ I tore away from his gaze, turning to flee away from the mansion. He appeared in front of me, and I halted to a stop, baring my fangs as he picked me up. "My, my… What a rare beauty you are." He blushed, and I remembered his fetish for cats. I struggled, extending my claws as he reached for my paws. He somehow got a hold of one, and began squishing it while stroking my pelt. I began to purr uncontrollably, relishing the attention. He stroked my ears with skilled fingers, making me knead his tailcoat with my paws. After a few moments, I snapped back to reality, struggling once again, my face flushed. He ceased to release his hold.

"W-What are you doing?! Let me go!" I yowled, and Sebastian tightened his grip.

"Ah… I see Finnian was not lying when he said of a 'talking cat'." He smirked at me, and I flushed harder. The door to the mansion slammed open, revealing a very angry looking Ciel, followed by Bard and Mey-Rin.

"Sebastian! I demand to know what's going on!" He shouted, and I was picked up by my scruff.

"It appears we have a guest, Young Master." Sebastian replied, holding me up. I dangled helplessly.

"What..?" Ceil looked at Sebastian incredulously. "I thought I told you that we can't keep cats!" Finny ran up to him.

"But Young Master! This kitty can _talk_!" He exclaimed, waving his hand to gesture at me. Ceil blinked.

"Stop spouting nonsense!" He snorted, and Sebastian was at his side in an instant, still holding me.

"He is correct, Young Master. This cat can, in fact, use human speech." He informed, and Ceil stared at me.

"Meow." I deadpanned, pronouncing it unlike a normal cat. Ceil's eye twitched, and he gestured for Sebastian to come inside.

"Very well. Come in, then." Sebastian followed him, _still_ carrying me.

"Uh… Could you put me down now?" I asked, my neck beginning to become sore. He smiled at me.

"Could you repeat that?"

"Could you _please_ put me down now?" I repeated, my voice quieter.

"I'm afraid I cannot." He gave me a shit-eating grin. I glared at him.

XxXxX

Sebastian stood in front of Ciel's desk, cradling me in his arms, even though I insisted I would like to sit.

"I'm going to ask you some questions now." Ciel laced his fingers together and closed his eyes. "How can you talk?" He waited for an answer, but after a moment of silence, his eyes snapped open in irritation. Sebastian had begun petting me again, and thanks to my new feline body, I was unable to do anything but succumb to the pleasure.

"S-Sebastian-san… I-I can't answer Ciel-san's question if you continue to pet me…" I gasped between strokes, and he stopped.

"I do humbly apologize, Young Master." He glanced at me and sighed softly. "But her lovely lavender colored pelt was too much to resist…" He trailed off, and I took the chance to leap out of his arms. I landed in front of Ciel, on the desk, and tucked my paws neatly under my tail.

"Um… Well…" I began, gaining the two's attention. "You see… Before, I was a human. I picked up a kitten… Then got run over by a truck… And now I'm a cat." I shrugged, looking at my tail and giving it an experimental flick.

"That must be the reason I'm not allergic to you…" Ciel mused to himself, and Sebastian looked at him.

"Does that mean we can keep her, Young Master?" I sweat dropped at the sudden change of character and coughed.

"I'm not some sort of possession…"

"Of course. Now; the next question. Where are you from and what's your name?" I glanced at my paws.

"I'm Hikari and I'm… Not from here. I'm from… Another dimension." Ciel's eyes widened.

"What?" I nodded, confirming his unspoken question.

"It's true." I gestured the air around me with my paw. "Your world is a manga in mine. It's called 'Kuroshitsuji', and is about a boy who's parents were killed in a fire and he summoned a demon to help with his revenge in exchange for his soul." Ciel and Sebastian stared at me. Sebastian placed a hand on his chin, thinking, before whispering something in Ciel's ear.

"I see… Since you're from a different dimension, I'll assume you don't have a place to stay. You may stay here in the manor." I cocked my head to the side.

"Really..?" I asked, and he nodded. I purred, running to the other side of the table and leaping onto his lap, nuzzling my face into the crook of his neck. "Thank you so much!" He flushed, shoving me off of him and crossed his arms.

"It's just because Sebastian has taken a liking to you and you may be of some help with your knowledge." I glanced at Sebastian, and he smiled at me. Ciel gave me a mocking grin. "In the meantime, you shall stay with Sebastian."

XxXxX

**~Author's Note~**

Thank you for reading~

Please, _please_ review!

~Translations~

Hikari~ Radiance

Amaya~ Night rain


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshituji!

**~Author's Note~**

Thank you to helpmewoofy11, tainted-the hybrid, nekolover3, and TheDarkeFlameMaster for reviewing!

helpmewoofy11~ Yes, it will be! I will, and thank you~

tainted-the hybrid~ Thank you! I will~

nekolover3~ I will!

TheDarkeFlameMaster~ Thank you! I will~

Again, please tell me if you find any typos, mistakes, or if the characters are too OOC.

Chapter 2

XxXxX

Sebastian insisted on carrying me back to his room.

"Sebastian-san… I can walk very fine on my own…" I looked at him and he smiled.

"That's not necessary Miss Hikari." He replied, shifting me over to one hand so he could open the door. I took the chance to leap out of his arms and onto his shoulders. I glanced into the room, finding it empty and unused.

"It's such a plain room… But then again, you never use it…" I mused to myself quietly. Sebastian nodded, patting my head.

"Sleep is a luxury for demons such as myself." I blushed and purred, nuzzling my head into Sebastian's silky hair, breathing in his intoxicating scent. He picked me up, placing me on his bed. "You are to stay in this room until I return." I flicked my ears, looking at the window calculatingly. His face appeared in my line of vision, and I jumped back, surprised. "Do not try to escape; I will know." He smirked. "Then I shall have to punish you." I flushed, flattening my ears. He gave me a shit-eating grin, then pat my head and left the room. I curled up on the bed, in the pillows, planning to sleep until he returns. Unfortunately, the adrenaline from turning into a cat and traveling to a different dimension wouldn't fade, and I decided to go against Sebastian's rule and climbed to the windowsill. The window was surprisingly unlocked, and I pushed it open. There was a long wooden beam running around the side of the house, and I leapt onto it carefully, walking down to the next window. I peeked inside, and seeing that the door was ajar and no one was inside, pushed against the glass, trying to open it. It was locked. I sighed, and continued to walk along the beam carefully. I stopped at the corner of the manor, and saw a tree not too far off to the left. I mustered my courage and jumped, landing painfully on a sharp branch. I hissed quietly as the branch dug deep into my side, but got up and climbed down. I ran around the building, my wound in my side beginning to throb painfully, and to the front of the mansion, but halted when I saw Sebastian and a Chinese man standing across from each other in battle stances, and Ciel sitting on a chair and watching them, Bard, Mey-Rin, Finny, and Tanaka at his side. I paused, watching Sebastian fight the Chinese man for a few seconds, then turned around and fled back in the other direction. I sprinted into a garden, taking a break under some bushes. My side had begun to bleed, and I lapped at the blood, trying to make it stop. I finally gave up, hoping it would stop bleeding and clot naturally. Curling up, I sighed, tired, and finally fell asleep.

XxXxX

When I woke up, it was already late afternoon. My wound had closed somewhat, and I crawled out from under my bush, and hurried back to the tree. I scaled it slowly, my wound reopening and gushing blood. I leapt back onto the beam, but when I pressed my paws against the window, it was locked. I paled, realizing someone had to have entered the room to lock the window, thus noticing my absence. I trotted to another window and pushed against it, and it swung open, making my fall into the hall. I rolled, covered in my blood, and stopped in the middle of the hallway. I shakily got up, coughing out some blood, and painfully dragged myself in front of Sebastian's room. The door was closed. I groaned, breathing out curses and flopping over onto my side. A loud shriek was heard and twitched my ears, lifting my head to look at the source of the sound.

"T-There's a dying cat in the hallway, yes there is!" Mey-Rin shouted, pointing a shaky finger at me. I stood up, sitting and coughing out more blood.

"I'm not dying." I rasped, and she gaped.

"Finny was right! There is a talking cat!" She ran over to me, squatting down and staring at me through round glasses. I coughed again, then motioned to my side.

"Can you please help me? I'm kind of hurt…" She nodded, standing up and cupping her hands around her mouth. I hurriedly opened my mouth to continue. "But don't call-"

"Mister Sebastian!" She shouted, and I paled.

"I'm sorry Mey-Rin, I just thought of something I needed to do." I apologized, turning and sprinting in the other direction, my side dripping blood.

"Ah! What are you doing?! You need medical attention, yes you do!" She shouted after me, but I crashed into something before I could reply. The 'something' happened to be a pair of black shoes. I looked up slowly, dreading the owner of said shoes. Sebastian smiled down at me, and I paled even more.

"I thought I told you to stay in the room, did I not?" I gulped, slowly backing away from him.

"I was bored." I offered, flattening my ears and looking down submissively, mentally cursing myself. He picked me up, examining my wound. I coughed out more blood, and he looked at Mey-Rin.

"Thank you for informing me of this. You may return to your duties." Mey-Rin nodded, running back to wherever she came from. He returned his attention to me. "My, my Miss Hikari…" He began, gently touching my side, and I hissed quietly at him. "Whatever have you been doing?" I stayed silent, looking at the floor as he carried me back to his room. "And you made such a mess out in the hallway as well…" I flicked my ears as he placed me in the sink of his bathroom, and he wet a towel. I winced as he wiped my wound carefully, washing out the grit. After a moment, he sighed and set the towel down. "You're covered in blood. I shall have to give you a bath." He turned on the sink, and immediately, I was drenched in warm water.

"Gah!" I yelped as the water poured over my wound, the water in the sink turning red. Sebastian drained the water, filling it up again. I used my paws to scrub the crusted blood off of my pelt, probably looking very human at the moment. Sebastian cleaned my back, and I purred quietly. When I thought I was clean enough, I stepped out of the sink, dripping. He placed a fluffy towel over me, draining the sink once more. I purred louder as he dried my fur, paying careful attention to my side. He left the room to grab some bandages, and I looked in the mirror. A long, jagged cut ran from my shoulder to my back leg, and I winced. I studied my appearance in the mirror as well. The color of my fur was the color of my hair, and my eyes were the same as before. Sebastian returned, and I looked at him.

"I'll wrap your side up in bandages." He told me quietly, and I nodded. He removed the towel from me, and I shivered from the loss. As I closed my eyes and lay down, I felt something wet and warm slide across my wound. My eyes snapped open and I stared at Sebastian as he licked my side in long strokes, dragging his tongue across my wound.

"W-What are you doing?!" I yelped, and leapt away from him. He smirked, his eyes dancing.

"I am cleaning your wound to insure that it will not get infected." He replied, and I stared at him with wide eyes. "Demon saliva has special capabilities." He motioned with one finger to come closer, but I didn't move. He waited patiently, so I slowly crept back to him, sitting on the towel. He leaned down and began licking my side again, and I shuddered at the long, sensual strokes. After a few seconds, he stood up, grabbing the bandages and wrapping up my side. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" He inquired, tilting my head. I blinked and flushed, shaking my fur.

"I don't want to stay in your room again." I told him, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Very well, Miss Hikari." He crouched down and I jumped onto his shoulder, wincing from the slight pain in my side.

"Please, call me Hikari." He raised his eyebrow again and I continued, blushing. "E-Everyone in my world does… Calling each other by their given names, I mean." He nodded.

"Then I ask for you to do the same, Hikari."

XxXxX

I spent the rest of the afternoon riding on Sebastian's shoulder as he polished the silverware, pruned white roses, and prepared dinner. The bell rang, and Sebastian grabbed his tailcoat, hurrying over to Ciel's study.

"The Young Master knows how busy I am… I wonder what he could want." He mused to himself, and I nuzzled his neck and inhaled his scent. He patted my head as he walked down the hall. "It's quite distracting when you do that, Hikari." I blushed, removing my face from his hair.

"S-Sorry… It was too tempting…" I apologized, whispering the last part to myself. Although Sebastian, being a demon and all, heard it and smirked. He opened the doors to the study, walking up to Ciel and placing his hand over his chest.

"What is it sir?" He inquired.

"I'm hungry. Make me something sweet. Like a parfait."

"No, Young Master. If you have that, you will not finish all of your dinner."

"Just make something."

"I am afraid I cannot, sir."

"Just make something."

"No, Young Master." I sighed as they argued, and resisted the urge to nuzzle Sebastian's neck. Ciel looked at me.

"Ah. Miss Hikari. How are you enjoying your stay at the Phantomhive manor?" He asked, eyeing my side.

"It's wonderful. Thank you so much for letting me stay here. Also, please call me Hikari." I smiled. "Everyone in my world calls each other by their given names." Ciel nodded, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Very well. Sebastian, carry on with the preparations." He waved us away, and Sebastian bowed, nearly making me fall off his shoulder. Sebastian exited the room, and I pawed at his cheek, gaining his attention.

"You might want to check on what the others are doing…" I trailed off, and he nodded. He walked around the manor, finding the top quality meat charred black, the garden demolished, and the tea set in pieces. He turned to the three.

"What did you do…" He smiled eerily. "To cause all of this?" They shrieked, and began launching into explanations.

"I was going to spray herbicide after I finished weeding, but the lid was open…" Finny wailed, clutching onto Sebastian's leg.

"I was going to take the guest tea set out, but I stumbled and fell onto the cart…" Mey-Rin stuttered, fiddling with her fingers nervously.

"Well, see? There was raw meat lyin' there, so I thought I'd cook it..." Bard muttered. They all began wailing and apologizing at once.

"I see. The fault was mine for leaving everything unfinished at once. Just calm down." He placed his chin on his chin, thinking about what to do. I leapt off his shoulder, trotting over to Tanaka and sitting beside him. "Would you please follow Mister Tanaka's example and quiet do-" He paused, glancing at Tanaka. I flicked my tail, looking at Tanaka's teacup and nodding at Sebastian. He clapped his hands twice, gaining the attention of the three. "Silence. Everyone, listen closely to my instructions and carry them out immediately to the letter, understood?" He grabbed Tanaka's teacup. "We will make do with this."

XxXxX

**~Author's Note~**

Thank you for reading and _please_ review! (Pretty please with a Sebastian on top..?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji!

**~Author's Note~**

Thank you to helpmewoofy11, nekolover3, RandomZebra17, Artemis-Link3.6, nekolover3, Buccikatt, AmberDivine24, DyingWarrior, and Kso12 for reviewing~

helpmewoofy11~ Mmm… I wouldn't think it's unusual because whenever he sees one, he's all rubbing his cheek against its and squishing the pads… I'm planning to follow the manga, and I will~

nekolover3~ Wow… Thank you for the long review. Well, I can go back and fix it to make it more believable, but since she's a talking cat and she basically gave them a summary of Ciel's life, I thought it would be fine… If it really bothers you, I shall change it.

RandomZebra17~ Thank you, and I'm sorry… I just started the story though…

Artemis-Link3.6~ Thank you and I will~

nekolover3~ THANK YOU! I WILL!

Buccikatt~ Thank you, and I had her tell them for some proof that she was from another dimension…

AmberDivine24~ Thank you! And I fixed the typo, thank you very much for pointing it out~

DyingWarrior~ Yush! We shall make Plu-Plu jealous~

Kso12~ Thank you! I will~

Oh, one last question. Is 'young master' suppose to be capitalized..? Because I've been capitalizing it…

Chapter 3

XxXxX

"Hey Sebastian, is that really gonna be okay?!" Bard asked, standing to the side and gnawing on his cigarette as Sebastian cut the charred meat to reveal raw pink.

"Yes." He replied, and Mey-Rin came running up behind him.

"Mister Sebastian! I found them!" She carried four wooden boxes, balanced on top of each other. She tripped over her feet, shrieking, and dropped the boxes. Sebastian rushed forward, catching her and three of the boxes, the last one balanced carefully in the tip of his shoe.

"Mey-Rin… I have told you countless times not to run in the residence."

"I-I-I-I- I'm sorry. My glasses are broken and I can't see very well." She stuttered, blushing. Sebastian kicked the box up, now holding four boxes.

"But the star of the show is safe."

"Mister Sebastian!" Finny skipped up to him. "I got the pebbles and the other thing you wanted from the garden shop."

"Oh, is that so? Thank you. Now then…" He stared at the three. "I shall see to it that everything is taken care of. Leave the rest to me, and you all take a break. Make sure you do not- I repeat, DO NOT- touch a thing." _He said it twice…_ They all thought in unison, sweat dropping.

XxXxX

I was told by Sebastian to stay in his room until the guest leaves, so he wouldn't think the Phantomhive manor is infested with 'wild animals'. I snorted quietly, and sat down on his bed, staring at the closed door. I sat there for a while, before deciding to snoop around in Sebastian's room. I pressed my ear against his closet, wondering if there would be any kittens inside. There was no noise to be heard. I walked into his bathroom, leaping on top of the counter and scanning the room. Nothing out of the ordinary. I sighed, defeated, and crawled back onto his bed. I buried myself into the pillows, curling up and closed my eyes.

XxXxX

I woke up the next morning, and finding no Sebastian, got up and looked around. The door was open, so I leapt off the bed and ran out of the room. I stopped in the hallway, wondering why it was so quiet. I ran outside, spotting Finny.

"Good morning Finny. Do you know where everyone is?" He whipped around to turn to face me, knocking over a tree in the process. I stared at it in horror as he looked behind him, braking into tears.

"I've gone and done it again!" He bawled. "I just got scolded yesterday for breaking Young Master's stick! Mister Sebastian will yell at me again!" I blinked. _Stick?_

"Do you mean his cane?" I asked, and he nodded. "So they went to fix it…" I muttered to myself. My eyes widened. "Then Lady Eliza-" I was interrupted.

"I promised Young Master that we'd watch 'The Wild Earl VIII' together today! If I'm being scolded, I won't be able to wa- Nn?" There was a loud stomping noise coming fast in our direction. He turned around, his eyes sparkling. "C-Could it be?! Maybe it's the Wild Ea-" We were grabbed and dragged away before he could finish. "-AH?!"

XxXxX

"We have arrived home, Young Master. I will have tea prepared right away." Sebastian opened the door and I sprinted hard in his direction. Ciel stood behind him, looking shocked and a hair was sticking up. "Is there something wro-" He glanced inside of the mansion and froze. "What on earth…"

"My manor…" Ciel muttered, in shock.

"…Has happened here?!"

"My manor…" Ciel repeated, still in shock. I came running around the corner, pumping my legs as hard as I could to Sebastian. I leaped into his arms, and he caught me with ease.

"Mister Sebastiaaaaaaaan!" The trio came running up to him after me, glomping him.

"What is going on?!" He took a look at us. "…Rather, _why are you dressed like that?!_" I whimpered, pressing my face into his chest. Bard was dressed as an infant, Finny a bunny, and Mey-Rin… seemed to just take advantage of the situation to tackle him.

"Ask that crazy girl!" Bard growled, jerking his thumb toward the double doors.

"Crazy girl..?" They walked to the doors, peeking into the next room.

"This ribbon looks good on you… But this rose looks so cute on you too! I can't make up my mind!" A shrill voice was heard, and when I looked inside, I saw Tanaka wearing a wig. Elizabeth turned to the doors, and gasped. "Ah!" She ran to Ciel. "CIIIIIEEEEEEL! I MISSED YOOOU SOOO!" She shrieked, glomping him.

"E-Elizabeth!" He gasped, and I pitied him.. He must be suffocating.

"Come on! I'm always asking you to call me Lizzie!" She rubbed her cheek against his. I shrunk back further into Sebastian's arms, scared she would spot me. Sebastian squeezed my gently, petting my head. He coughed, gaining Elizabeth's attention.

"Miss Elizabeth…" She stopped and released Ciel. He fell to the ground, wheezing.

"…Good day Sebastian!"

"It has been quite some time since we saw you, miss."

"I brought you a present for you too!"

"Eh..?" I held back laughter when she placed a _pink bonnet_ on _Sebastian._

"There we go! So cute! You're always wearing black, so I thought some color would be good for you." I burst out giggling, shaking uncontrollably.

"Yes Sebastian, pink looks good on you." I smiled at him innocently, and he gave the laughing trio and me a, 'look that could kill'. I remained unaffected, though I can't say the same for the three. Elizabeth gasped, looking at me.

"There you are, you cute talking kitty! I was looking all over for you!" I watched, paling as she pulled something pink out. I struggled to escape Sebastian's arms, but he ceased to let go.

"Sebastian!" I looked at him, exasperated, and he smiled at me. I guess this would be payback for laughing at him earlier. Elizabeth reached around my neck, and to my horror, snapped something around it.

"Here you go! Now you two match!" I stared down at the collar, noticing the pink lace and silver bell. Sebastian smirked, touching the bell and it jingled.

"I am exceedingly… grateful… for your kindness toward someone such as myself." He looked at me expectantly, and I gulped.

"I-I am very thankful for your kindness as well." I stuttered, pawing at the collar, mortified.

"Don't mention it!" She beamed at us, and I sweat dropped and joined Sebastian in the corner of 'utter embarrassment'. Ciel coughed loudly.

"By the way, Lizzie… Why are you here? Where is your mother?"

"I wanted to see you, so I came here without telling her!" She hugged him again.

"What?! What were you thinking…?" Ciel asked, and Bard nudged Sebastian.

"…Hey." He whispered, and Sebastian looked at him. "Sebastian, who's the girl?"

"Ah. Miss Elizabeth is the Young Master's betrothed." The trio gaped at him.

"B-BETROTHED?!" They shouted in unison, and I nodded, trying to remove the collar. It was snapped at the back, where I couldn't reach.

"Your mother must be worried if you came here without informing her. Sebastian, ca-" Ciel was grabbed before he could finish.

"Cieeeel! Come over heeeere! Look, look! I made the salon cute too!" Elizabeth clasped her hands together. "Oh! I know! Say, Ciel? Since the salon is all lovely now… Lets have a dance party today!" Ciel stared at the salon in shock.

"My manor…"

"My fiancé will escort me and together, we'll dance the night away!" She squealed.

"Wh-" Ciel twitched.

"A dance, is it?" Sebastian asked, looking at Ciel.

"Make sure you wear the clothes I chose for you, Ciel! They'll look really cute on yooou!" Elizabeth grabbed hands, spinning him around.

"Hey! I never said I'd-"

"Dancing with Ciel, who'll be wearing an outfit I picked out. It'll be a dream come true! I have to look my most stylish toooooo!"

"Listen up when people are talking to you… Hey! Listen to meee!"

"Sebastian!" I hissed quietly. "Help me out of this collar!"

XxXxX

I rolled around on the floor of Ciel's study, scratching at the collar Elizabeth had put on me. Ciel sat at his desk, his head in his arms, looking quite depressed.

"Miss Elizabeth is the daughter of the Midford Marquessate, the family into which Lady Francis, the younger sister of the previous head of the family, married. There is nothing to be done. You cannot brusquely turn your fiancé away." Sebastian told him, holding a teapot.

"I didn't _want_ to become her fiancé. I was _forced _to." He retorted, sitting up and leading on his elbow.

"Regardless… The best course for today would be to acquiesce to her fancy, and ask her to leave." Sebastian poured some tea into a teacup. "After all, you have yet to finish playing that game."

"Exactly. So just stuff some food into that mouth of hers and send her on her way. I have no time to deal with a little girl's whims." Ciel took a sip of his tea and I got up, leaping onto his desk.

"Could you please help my take this collar off?" I asked, scratching at it while Sebastian looked at me in amusement.

"I rather think it suits you, Hikari." I snarled quietly at him, watching helplessly as he rang the bell mockingly.

"I thought the bonnet suited you, Sebastian." I replied, biting the collar. He frowned, then turned back to Ciel.

"But Miss Elizabeth wishes to dance with you…" He reminded. Ciel was silent, and I giggled quietly, knowing the problem. Ciel glared at me. "…Young Master."

"What is it?"

"I have never seen you do so myself, but you do know how to dance, sir?" Ciel turned around in his chair, clutching the papers he was holding. "…I see. That would explain why you are such a wallflower even when invited to parties."

"I'm busy with my work. I haven't the time to waste on such a sport…" Sebastian leaned forward, turning the chair back around.

"I beg to differ, Young Master. Social dancing is called 'social' for a reason. It is a necessary skill at balls and banquets." He thrust a slice of cake at Ciel. "A gentleman of the aristocracy must be able to dance. For if you were to refuse the daughter of a business acquaintance, Young Master's reputation in social circles would plummet…"

"All right, fine! I'll just have to do it then. Call for a tutor." Sebastian took out his pocket watch, opening it.

"We do not have the time to enlist one of the madams as your dance instructor, sir. A pretense of skill is enough for today, so let us have you master the waltz, a basic ballroom dance."

"Who would you have teach me then? Any way you look at it, the residents here are out of the question."

"I can dance." I offered, but the looked at myself. "But with this body… I'm afraid I cannot help you…" The room was silent as I wondered if I could ever return to my human body. Sebastian snapped his pocket watch shut with a snap.

"Not to worry, sir. Brazen through it may be of me, please allow me to teach you how to dance." He smiled, placing a hand over his chest and seemed to sparkle.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Ciel bristled. "I can't dance with a tall fellow like you! _You_ can't dance the waltz anyway…" Sebastian held up a finger.

"Permit me to teach you the Viennese waltz… As I have often visited of the Schönbrunn palace in the past." He held out his hand. "Will you not grant me this dance… My lord?"

XxXxX

**~Author's Note~**

Thank you for reading! Also, since tomorrow is school, I will probably become busier, and thus, unable to update as frequently. I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience, although I will try to write whenever I have time! Here's a longer chapter for my precious readers, though~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji!

**~Author's Note~**

Thank you to helpmewoofy11, nekolover3, DyingWarrior, Kso12, Zara, DontMessWithUndertaker, Sebby-Choo-Choo, and two Guests for reviewing!

helpmewoofy11~ She has lavender fur and violet eyes. (Pretty much the same as when she was a human…)

nekolover3~ Thank you! As always, and that's for you to find out in later chapters~

DyingWarrior~ Lol, should I do that..?

Kso12~ Yes, it is… Thank you, and I think I'll leave it capitalized. (Good point, though!)

Zara~ It warms my heart to think that you enjoyed it~ My readers' satisfaction is what I strive for.

DontMessWithUndertaker~ Thank you!

Sebby-Choo-Choo~ Thank you for pointing out the typos! I've corrected them~

Guest~ Thank you for pointing out the typos! I've corrected them~

Guest~ Thank you for pointing out the typos! I've corrected them~

Chapter 4

XxXxX

"…Are you ready, sir? The first step is from the heel. Please hold the lady's back firmly." Sebastian instructed, placing Ciel's hand around his waist. I snickered quietly, finding it amusing that Sebastian would refer to himself as a 'lady'. "When the music plays, begin with your left foot…" Ciel stomped on Sebastian's toe. "Next is the natural turn." They spun painfully slowly, Sebastian leaning outward _way_ too much to be _natural._ "Slide your foot forward." Ciel kicked Sebastian in the shin. They stopped, staring at each other in silence. "Your dancing ability leaves much to be desired. How very catastrophic, Young Master. You must not hang from the lady so."

"You're too tall! Ladies don't come in such monstrous heights!" Ciel snapped.

"Listen, Young Master. It is said that 'social dancing begins with and ends with the waltz'. You must dance formally and with elegance. In any case…" Sebastian reached down and pinched Ciel's cheek. "You must first address your gloomy demeanor, sir. You do not wish to be rude to the lady. Please pretend you are having fun… At the very least." He began stretching Ciel's cheeks with both hands. "All right, now give us a joyful smile!" Ciel slapped his hands away.

"Unhand me! I-" He looked at his ring, clasping his hands tightly. "I've long since forgotten… How to smile… Joyfully."

"Young Master…" Sebastian began, but Ciel stormed out of the room before he could finish. I flicked my ears, hopping down from Ciel's desk and walking up to Sebastian.

"Can you please help me remove the collar?" I requested, tilting back my neck and offering him access. He crouched down, frowning.

"Ah… Although I rather like it on you… I suppose I shall assist you in taking it off." He reached down, unclasping in gently, brushing his fingers slowly along my neck. I shivered, stepping back.

"Thank you." I blushed, and looked up at him. "Sebastian, do you have any ideas of how to turn me back into a human..?" I asked, and he nodded slowly, cupping his chin.

"I have had some thought on the matter, but could only think of one solution."

"Really?! What is it?" I inquired, leaping onto the desk and onto his shoulder. He just smiled, petting my head.

"I shall discuss with Young Master about it, then promise to inform you, Hikari." He purred my name out, and I blushed, twitching my ears and looking away.

"V-Very well. I shall have you tell me then." I muttered, pouting and flattening my ears. Sebastian, watching me out of his eye, pulled me into his arms and nuzzled me.

"Your face is irresistible." He cooed, and I flushed harder.

"S-Sebastian! W-Wh-What are you doing?!"

XxXxX

"You see, I think Ciel looks best in blue! When I was out shopping in London today, I fell in love at first sight with the clothes I bought for him." Elizabeth squealed, spinning around. I watched her from my perch on the dresser, keeping my distance away in case of further 'attacks'. "Oh, I know! Why don't you attend the party too? I'll make you cute! Lets take off your glasses first." She pointed to Mey-Rin, who panicked and clutched her glasses to her face.

"I-I am terribly farsighted, Miss. I can see nary a thing without my glasses!"

"If you can see far away, that'll do just fine!"

"That's enough." Ciel appeared behind her, Sebastian following him, and she turned around.

"Ciel!" She grabbed his arms and swung him around in circles. "You're soooo cuuute! I knew I was right!" His hat fell off, and she let him go. "Look, look! Everyone's turned cute! I'm having them attend the party too!" She gestured to Tanaka, who was dressed in a traditional Japanese kimono, Finny, who was dressed as a maid with cat ears and a tail, and Bard, who was dressed as a schoolgirl. "But Ciel is certainly the cutest of a-" She grabbed his hand, noticing his family ring. "What's this? Ciel! Where is the ring I got you?! The cute one that matched your clothes?" She glared at him, and he snatched his hand away.

"This ring is just fine."

"_I think not! _I've made you all cute! But that ring isn't cute at all!" She began crying. "So you don't was to wear the one I bought, Ciel?!" He sighed and held up his hand.

"That's not it. This ring is-"

"There!" She snatched it off his finger, smiling. "I got it! See, this ring is much too big for you! The one I chose is just the right size-"

"GIVE IT BACK!" Ciel shouted, and the room went silent. "Give it back this instant… Elizabeth!"

"Wh-Why are you so angry? I… was just…" He gave her a dark glare, holding out his hand. "I was only trying to make you look cute! So how come you're so angry?! You're mean!" I crouched, my eyes widening. "I hate…" She held up the ring.

"Lady Elizabeth! Don't-" I began, but it was too late.

"…This ring!" She threw it to the ground, the impact shattering it. Ciel's eyes widened, and he stalked up to her, raising his hand. I leapt up just in time to catch the blow before he could harm Elizabeth. I flew to the side, sprawling into the table, hitting the wine glasses, and shattering them. He was about to swing his arm down a second time, but Sebastian caught his hand.

"Young Master." He spoke quietly, his voice breaking the silence. I hissed, standing up and wincing. "Young Master." Sebastian repeated, and Ciel looked at him, sweating. "You have forgotten this walking stick of yours we just had made." He handed his the cane, still restraining him. Ciel looked at the ring, panting. "Excuse us, Miss Elizabeth. That ring is very important to my master. It was the only ring in the world that is handed down to each head of the Phantomhive family. Please forgive my master's discourtesy." Sebastian explained, placing a hand over his chest.

"Eh…?! It was… Such a precious ring and I…" She trembled, crying silently. Ciel walked to the broken ring, picking it up. "Oh Ciel… I'm-" He threw it out the open window. "Ciel?! How could you?!" She gasped, running to the window.

"I don't care. It's… Just an old ring." He gripped his cane and held his chin up. "I, 'Ciel Phantomhive'… Am the head of the Phantomhive family." He reached down and picked up his hat. "What's with your face?"

"B-Because…" Elizabeth sniffed, tears running down her face.

"That face is a fright. Can you even call yourself a lady?" He removed his handkerchief out from his pocket, wiping away her tears. "I don't want to ask you to dance when you're looking like that." He held out his hand. "The rule of a ball is to forget about the bad things and dance the night away. Is that not so, my lady?"

"…Yes!" They began dancing to the music of Sebastian's violin and a small band he conjured up the last minute. I coughed, leaping off the table and noticing the cut on my cheek. It seemed to have glass in it, so I took care not to touch my cheek to avoid deepening the wound. I ran upstairs, into Sebastian's bathroom. I looked into the mirror, noticing the glass sticking out of my cheek. Grimacing at the sight, I tried to pull it out with my paw, but only succeeded in pushing it further in. I sat there for the rest of the night, wondering how to remove the glass shard. Sebastian walked into his bathroom, sighing when he saw me.

"I do apologize for Young Master's lash towards you." He cupped my face studying my scratch with crimson eyes. Before I could stop him, he leaned down and removed it with his teeth, licking my cheek as he did so.

"S-Sebastian!" I yelped, trying to remove my face from his grasp. He continued lathering my cheek with his tongue, his eyes flashing a demonic pink.

"I just adore the sweet taste of your blood, Hikari." He smirked, licking my cheek again. I meeped, struggling helplessly as he continued. Sebastian nipped my wound lightly, making it leak out more blood. He gave my wound one last, lingering lick, cleaning up the rest of the blood. He released me, removing my old bandage around my side. "See? Your wound is healed." I gaped at him silently as he walked away.

XxXxX

"Awww, brother. They got to it." Bard climbed down from the ladder, turning to us and sighing. "Guess they have it bad for cable pasta. Those damned mice." He growled, and Mey-Rin and Finny looked at him in curiosity.

"It's them mice again, is it?" Mey-Rin asked, and Finny nodded.

"We've got lots of them this year, don't we?" He looked at me, and I smiled, flexing my claws.

"I heard there's an epidemic in London, but I didn't think they'd bother coming to the city's outskirts." He gnawed on his cigarette, scratching the back of his head. "Business will go bust if we keep having power outages so often…" I watched a mouse scampered behind Bard, and Finny noticed it as well, shouting and grabbing a nearby statue. He swung it at the rodent, nearly hitting Bard in the process.

"Mouse spotted!" He hollered, and I saw it run past him. "Ah! Oops, it got away! Tee-hee!" Bard gritted his teeth, glaring at Finny.

"'Tee-hee' ain't gonna cut it! You tryin' to kill me too?! You idiot!" He sighed, shaking his head. "Anyway, it's no use just going at 'em directly! We hafta use what we got up here!" He pointed to his head.

"Up here...?" Mey-Rin and Finny echoed, pointing to their own heads in confusion.

"We gotta really use our heads and read the enemy's movements! A direct assault isn't the only way to fight battles. That's right! What we need is a diversion!" He placed a pot in front of us. "So here's my plan! Because there're as many of 'em now, I figure they're short on food. There ain't nothing as tough as starving on the battlefield."

"This isn't a battlefield, though…" I sweat dropped, but they ignored me.

"So we'll use this! Better known as 'Chef Baldo's home cooking, mice full speed ahead' plan!" He brought out a pot filled with… numerous items in a boil. "Can't expect anything less from a pro!" He gave us a thumbs-up, and they clapped in praise.

"'Kaaay! The I'll have at it with the 'Showdown of the archenemies, Tome and Julie' grand plan!" Finny shouted, holding out a cat.

"I-I won't lose to you! Here we have the 'Once I catch you, I won't let go, mice hoi hoi!' grand plan!" Mey-Rin gestured to the hallway now covered in mousetraps.

"All right! Then… Let the battle begin!" They shouted in unison, pumping their fists. I sighed, fleeing the scene before I could be scolded for the mess they would make.

XxXxX

"What are you doing…?" Sebastian asked the trio, appalled. I watched them run around in panic from my perch on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Whaddaya mean, what?! We're catching mice, of course!" Bard snapped, swinging a ladle around.

"I see…"

"Sebastian!" Ciel called, holding a paper and walking toward us.

"Young Master."

"Send a carriage over to Lord Randall's mansion tonight."

"A carriage, sir?"

"We will be hosting a party this evening."

"Very good, sir. Once I have made arrangements for the carriage, I shall bring your afternoon tea to your room." Sebastian placed a hand over his chest, ignoring the chaos going on around behind him. "For today's afternoon tea, I have prepared a deep dish pie of apples and raisins. I will bring it fresh from the oven, so please wait a little while."

"All right." Ciel turned around, walking to his study. I leapt off Sebastian's shoulder, running after him. I jumped onto his shoulder, surprising him and he stumbled slightly.

"Hello, Ciel! How are you today?" I greeted cheerfully, and he sighed.

"You scared me… And I'm fine, thank you." He scratched his cheek nervously, then looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "Uh… How's your wound?" I smiled, translating it to, "I'm sorry I lasted out at you last night."

"It's healed, thanks for worrying about me." I licked his cheek, and he blushed, pushing the doors to his study open.

"Hn." He grunted, and a hand appeared behind him, pressing a cloth onto his mouth. He gasped, inhaling the sickly sweet scent. I tried to run out to tell Sebastian, but was grabbed before I could do so. I felt a sharp pain in my neck, then everything went black.

XxXxX

**~Author's Note~**

Thank you for reading, and please point out any typos if you happen to spot any!

Please review~ (It make me _happy_~)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji!

**~Author's Note~**

Thank you to Yami Muzuna, nekolover3, helpmewoofy11, tainted-the hybrid, HiddenMonsters, DyingWarrior, FangLovesMeMost, and Shewolf-skittles-twist14 for reviewing~ (Ya~y, 30 reviews!)

Yami Mizuna~ I'm sorry… I just started writing it so… And I'm overjoyed that you think my story is fun to read!

nekolover3~ THANK YOU! I will~

helpmewoofy11~ Thank you, and I will!

tainted-the hybrid~ Thank you so much! Keep reading and you'll find out~ *Wink Wink*

HiddenMonsters~ Thank you for your support!

DyingWarrior~ Hmm… When would be a good time to dye it pink… I'll take your suggestion to thought!

FangLovesMeMost~ Thank you! Please continue to read it~

Shewolf-skittles-twist14~ Thank you so much!

Chapter 5

XxXxX

I woke up to a painful throb in my head and some loud shouting.

"One must never look down on one's elders… You snot-nosed little brat!" My eyes flew open, remembering Ciel getting kidnapped. "I already have my men over at your mansion." He pointed his gun at Ciel, and I sat up, alarmed. "Where are the drugs? If you don't spit it out pronto… I shall kill your servants one by one!" I looked at Ciel, who was tied up and bleeding. I had forgotten about the kidnapping. I could have prevented it.

"Ciel!" I ran to him, standing in front of him protectively. I glared at man, Azzurro Vanel, as hard as I could in my state. Ciel smirked, looking at Azzurro mockingly.

"I do hope your precious pet dogs know their way around a game of 'fetch'." Azzurro laughed, then his foot lashed out and kicked Ciel.

"No! Ciel!" I shrieked, running to him despite the pain. He lay still, unmoving. More laughter was heard, and I looked at Azzurro.

"I've heard rumors of a talking feline in the Phantomhive household… But never thought it to be true…" He smirked, picking me up by my scruff and grabbing his phone. "You heard that? There was a breakdown in our negotiations. Kill them!" He threw down his cigar and stomped on it with his foot. I struggled to escape his hold, hissing and swiping my claws at his face.

"Put me down!" I snarled, and he laughed, dropping me. I winced as I landed on my side, and to my mortification, he stepped on me. I heard my ribs crack, and I cried out, writhing under his foot. He kicked me over to Ciel like a soccer ball, and I gritted my teeth to avoid letting out any noise. He talked on the phone some more, so I got up and stumbled to Ciel.

"C-Ciel. Are you alright?" I asked, coughing out blood. He opened an eye and nodded slowly, eyes widening as he looked at me. I gave out a pained mew, licking his cheek gently. "It's okay. Sebastian will get here soon." I rasped, trying to reassure him. He nodded again, slowly moving his hand to place it on my head. I coughed some more, disgusted by the taste of iron lingering in my mouth.

"You what?! You useless idiots!" Azzurro shouted into the phone, gaining my attention. "This is why trash like you-! You bastards are finito! Get back here right now!" I strained my ears to try to hear the other side of the conversation.

"Hang on, something's in our way. What the hell is thaaaaaaaaaat?!"

"What, you have seen a bear or something?"

"Uwaah! Aaah!"

"What's wrong with you? Are you guys too _high_?"

"Go faster! We can't!" The men on the other line seemed in panic, not responding to Azzurro's questions. "No! It's coming!"

"Hey! What is?! Don't fuck with-"

"IT'S C-!"

"Cut it out, you bastards!"

"It's no use! It's here…!" There was loud screaming on the other side of the phone, and Azzurro's eyes widened. I hacked up more blood, finding it rather difficult to breathe. The phone was silent.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Azzurro demanded, and Ciel began chuckling.

"It would seem your game of 'fetch' was a failure." Azzurro's eyes widened, and he stormed over to Ciel, kicking him.

"Shut up! You miserable little braaat!" I crawled over to Ciel, taking the last of Azzurro's blows. We lay next to each other, and I stared at him sadly, tears prickling my eyes as I took in the state he was in.

"I'm so sorry Ciel. I could have done something to prevent this! I could have-" Ciel snorted quietly, interrupting my raspy wails.

"There's nothing you could have done."

"Hey! Give it to me strait, or I'm going to kill you mutts! HEY!" Azzurro screamed into the phone, looking slightly pale.

"Hello?" A different voice greeted from the other line, surprising him. "Hello? I am a servant of the Phantomhive family. Might our master be there?" Azzurro dropped his cigar. "Hello? Is something wrong, sir?" Azzurro shook, gripping the phone tightly.

"Woof." Ciel barked, and Azzurro froze. I coughed out more blood.

"Understood sir, Hikari. I shall be there to collect you strait away. Please be patient for just a little longer." The phone buzzed, signaling the end of the call. Ciel spat out some blood while Azzurro stood there. The room was silent, Azzurro frozen. He snapped out of it in seconds, running out of the room and ordering others to grab their weapons and not to let anyone in. I lay next to Ciel, blood running out of my mouth. I flicked my ears with difficulty, tickling his nose. We waited for Sebastian in silence, and I decided to break it. I hummed a soft tune, trying to create a more relaxing atmosphere. It seemed to work, until I had to stop to cough out more blood.

XxXxX

Azzurro entered the room again, holding hid gun with a shaky hand. The only sound audiable was the loud ticking of a clock in the corner of the room. The double door opened slowly, and Sebastian stepped in.

"Pardon my intrusion. I have come to retrieve my master." He bowed, and I spat out more blood. Azzurro chuckled.

"I am amazed, to think you took all those men out yourself. Well, I'll be damned. I was wondering what sort of big man you were, but you are nothing more than a Romeo swanning around in a swallowtail coat." He pointed his gun at Sebastian. "Well, who are you? An assassin hired by Phantomhive? Or maybe an ea-special forces mercenary? You are not just a butler, yes?"

"Oh, but I am. _Just a butler,_ that is." Sebastian replied with a smirk.

"Is that so…? In any case, I have no intention of fighting you, signore _butler._ However-" He grabbed Ciel's hair, pulling him up and placing his gun on his temple. "I would have you leave the goods behind." I stood up, shaking violently with fatigue, and growled.

"Let him go!" I snarled with as much menace as I could muster, gritting my teeth in pain. He smiled mockingly at me.

"You do not want a hole in your adorable Young Master's head, now do you? If you are a _butler_ as you say, you know what this situation calls for, yes?" Sebastian nodded, reaching into his pocket.

"I have what you desire…" He began, but was shot in the head before he could continue.

"Se-" Ciel gasped, and a round of bullets came at Sebastian, and he fell to the floor in a bloody mess.

"SEBASTIAN!" I screamed, my eyes widening. A group of men climbed out of a hidden area to the side, surrounding Sebastian.

"D-Did we get him…?" They questioned, prodding Sebastian with their guns.

"…Ha Ha Ha! Sorry Romeo… But this game is mine!" Azzurro laughed, tilting Ciel's head up to look at him. I stood, frozen and staring at Sebastian. Although I knew he was all right, it still looked terrifying to watch Sebastian get shot. "And after he went to the trouble of coming to get you… How sad for you… Little Phantomhive. You see, up against the 'Queen's watchdog', I had to have a joker in hand. And once I have killed you, all will be perfetto. You were in our way from the very beginning, watching us like the police! Eeh? I'll get rid of you… And conquer inghilterra our way!" He used his gun to remove Ciel's eye patch. "But I must say… You are too pretty to dismember, little Phantomhive. I bruised you up a bit… But I should still be able to sell you in one piece." He grabbed Ciel's chin, forcing him to look up at him. I snapped out of my stupor, realizing what Azzurro planned to do with Ciel.

"No!" I growled, mustering the last of my energy to sprint at Azzurro and leap onto his head, clawing and biting at him with everything I had. "You will not do such a thing!" He scoffed, grabbing me and throwing me hard away from him. Which happened to be towards Sebastian, and I landed on him, letting out a pained cry, my ribs flaring with excruciating pain.

"Now, now. Don't you be frightened. I will drug you so you do not feel a thing by the time a pervert comes to take you away-"

"Hey." Ciel interrupted Azzurro, looking at Sebastian. "Play time's over." Azzurro looked at him in shock. "I can't imagine the floor makes for comfortable slumber. Just how long are you going to _feign sleep_?"

"I-It can't be!" Azzurro shouted, looking horrified.

"…My goodness." Sebastian twitched slightly from under me, standing up and cradling me in his arms. "The firearms of today have improved greatly in terms of power, have they not? Those from _a hundred years ago_ do not even compare." He shifted me to one arm, using the other one to catch the bullets he coughed out. "Allow me to return these." He smiled, holding out the bullets.

"What are you waiting for?! Kill him!" Azzurro shouted, but Sebastian had already flung the bullets at a high speed, each piercing its owner in the forehead, instantly killing them.

"Alas. What pity." Sebastian straitened up, looking at his tailcoat. "My _clothes_ are full of holes."

"That's because you were playing around, you fool." Ciel retorted, glaring at him.

"I was simply following Young Master's order to the letter. Your order to act as a butler, that is. Besides… That really is such a good look for you. You look like a caterpillar… It is so hideous and wonderful, at once. It benefits one as small and weak as yourself." I laughed quietly, although it probably sounded like I was choking. Sebastian pet my head gently, his fingers dancing over my ears. "I thought it would be lovely to take in that view a little longer."

"Stop!" Azzurro shouted, but they ignored him.

"…Who do you think you're talking to?" Ciel asked, looking up at Sebastian.

"I said, hold it right there!" Azzurro shouted again, holding his gun to Ciel's head. "Stooop!" Sebastian froze, looking at Azzurro. "I… I-I-I'm telling you to stop! Get any closer, and I will kill him!"

"Then… What shall I do?" Sebastian placed his hand on his chin.

"Hurry it up. My arm hurts." Ciel complained.

"Shut up! Be quiet!" Azzurro repeated, louder.

"But Young Master… You will by killed if I move any closer."

"Are you… Going to defy our 'covenant'?"

"I shall do no such thing." Sebastian placed his hand on his chest, closing his eyes. "Since _that day_, I have always been Young Master's faithful servant. I shall do whatever Young Master wishes… In exchange for the sacrifice… And the pleasure that has been offered. Now…"

"What the hell are you talking about… You spookies?!" Azzurro burst in, looking horrified and angry at the same time.

"Young Master…" Sebastian continued, as if he hadn't heard Azzurro. "I do believe I taught you how to beg?"

"I command you. Rescue me!" Ciel ordered, opening his right eye to reveal his contract symbol.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUUUUUT UUUUUUP!" Azzurro roared, pulling the trigger. There was a loud bang, and I flinched. "Wh… Why… Is he alive…"

"Are you looking for something? Permit me… To return this to you." Sebastian stood behind him, slipping the bullet into Azzurro's front pocket. "I shall be taking my master back. If you would please remove that filthy arm from his person?" He twirled his finger in a circle, and Azzurro's arm twisted around numerous times, and I dug my claws into Sebastian's arm as I heard the bones snapping.

"GYAAAAAH!" Azzurro screamed, his eyes widening in pain. "Ah… Aaah…" Sebastian set me on his shoulder carefully, picking up Ciel and placing him on a chair.

"This game wasn't all that interesting either." Ciel scoffed, looking at Azzurro in disgust.

"W-Wait! You…! You are just a butler, right?! I-I can't die here like this!" Azzurro called out to Sebastian, watching as he ripped off the ropes restraining Ciel. "I will pay you five- no, ten- times your current wages to be my bodyguard! You can have all the booze and girls you want… So…! Come to my side!"

"…My apologies, Mister Vanel… But I have no interest in man-made rubbish, coin, or otherwise. For, you see… _I am a devil… Of a butler._" Sebastian smirked, his eyes turning pink. "So long as master possesses the 'mark of the covenant'… I am his faithful dog. A 'sacrifice'… A 'wish'… And a 'covenant' bind me to my master." He peeled off his glove with his teeth, setting me down on Ciel's lap.

"Too bad for you… This is game over." Ciel rested his chin on his hand, leaning on his elbow, and placed his hand on my head.

XxXxX

**~Author's Note~**

Whew~ This chapter was longer then usual, ne?

Thank you for reading, _please_ review, and also point out any typos, if you happen to spot any…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji!

**~Author's Note~**

Thank you to gabriella651, a Guest, lostfeather1, DyingWarrior, Zara, helpmewoofy11, Kso12, CherryTree230, BlackButlerFreak1120, Forty-Doors-To-Nohere, and SaraTheAngelic for reviewing~

gabriella651~ Thank you so much! I'd love to use all those cliffhangers… But my readers would get upset… (Although it's fun to write them…)

Guest~ Thank you for pointing out the typo! I've fixed it~

lostfeather1~ Thank you so much!

DyingWarrior~ Lol, I've written it in this chapter! (I hope it has met your expectations…)

Zara~ Thank you so much! I look forward to your continued support!

helpmewoofy11~ Thank you, and I will!

Kso12~ I can't wait either! (I have big plans for that arc!)

CherryTree230~ …Is that a good thing..? (I hope it is…)

BlackButlerFreak1120~ Thank you! I will~

Forty-Doors-To-Nohere~ Thank you! I will~

SaraTheAngelic~ Thank you for your suggestions! I will keep them in mind as I write future chapters!

Chapter 6

XxXxX

I groaned, the pain in my side worsening. Cracking open my eyes, I came face-to-face with Ciel. I blinked twice before coughing, but not having enough energy to hack out blood. I rode on Ciel's lap while Sebastian was carrying him. Soon, the manor came into view, as well as the three servants.

"He is, right? It'll be dinner time soon." Finny was reassuring Mey-Rin, and he turned to spot us. "Ah!"

"Mister Sebastian, welcome home!" The trio sang out in unison, and Sebastian smiled.

"I have returned." He simply answered, and Ciel scoffed.

"Mister Sebastian, what happened to your clothes?!"

"Sebastian, your message was too hard to understand!"

"Young Master Ciel, Miss Hikari, you're hurt!" They all began talking at once.

"I just tripped outside…" Ciel answered, and I smiled at Finny. Which probably looked really scary, considering I had blood caking my chin and face.

"I fell out of a tree… And Finny, you can call me Hikari." I looked at the three. "You all can." I told them, but Finny was staring at Ciel.

"What is it?" Ciel asked hesitantly, and Finny smiled.

"That's like… 'Up, up, and away'! Looks fun!" Ciel growled, hopping down from Sebastian's arms and handing me to him.

"There's nothing fun about it what-so-ever!" He ground out, blushing slightly as he gave Finny a 'triple decker ice cream scoop'.

"Young Master." Sebastian bowed down, holding me gently. "Forgive me. As a butler to the Phantomhive family, this is an unpardonable disgrace… I do not know how I should atone for this…" I stared at him silently, out of energy to laugh at his following sentence. "I have been unable to prepare dinner this evening."

XxXxX

Sebastian whipped up some sort of small dinner for Ciel, tended to his wounds, and put him to bed before taking me to his bathroom. I winced as he applied pressure to my side, frowning slightly.

"It appears you have fractured ribs." He informed me, and I coughed while nodding.

"I think I've realized that." I deadpanned. He was silent as he got bandages, wrapping my side up tightly. I watched as he wiped the blood off my mouth with a wet towel, then put away the medical supplies. "Sebastian…? Are you alright?" I asked hesitantly, and he bowed down to me.

"I cannot apologize enough, Hikari. You have been getting injured frequently, and having our guests hurt is not the proper hospitality of the Phantomhives." He apologized, and I blinked twice in surprise. I blushed, waving my paws in front of me rapidly.

"N-No! It's fine, really. You don't need to bow to me, Sebastian!" I stammered, my eyes wide. "Besides…" I sat down and looked at my tail. "I could have done something to prevent it… It's the least I can do." I muttered, and Sebastian stood up.

"You kept mentioning how you 'could have prevented it'. May I ask how?"

"Well… Remember how I said that in my world, yours is a manga?" I asked him, and he nodded. "I know _a_ future." He looked up at me, locking eyes with mine. I tore my gaze away, flattening my ears and looking at my paws, suddenly saddened by the fact that I was a cat and not in my universe. "…Have you talked to Ciel about how I could turn back to a human?"

"I indeed have, but was told not to use it until the last resort." He replied, and I sighed, laying down and resting my head on my paws. Last resort.

"Okay then. Thank you Sebastian." I whispered, and closed my eyes.

XxXxX

I yawned, stretching and crawling out of Sebastian's pillows. I found the owner of said blankets in the bathroom, looking at his reflection in the mirror. I leapt onto the counter; stumbling as I landed awkwardly and off balance, sleep still invading my senses.

"'Morning Sebastian." I greeted, looking at him with bleary eyes. I yawned, rubbing my eyes and blinking hard.

"Good morning, Hikari." He smiled, patting my head as he crouched down to my level. "Although you look adorable half-asleep, it is time to wake. Might you need any assistance in waking up?" He asked, and my eyes widened at his tone.

"N-No thank you, Sebastian! I'm awake!" I flushed, and he smirked, looking into the mirror again and tugging on his bangs.

"Hmm… My hair has grown rather long… What a pity. I cannot trim it as I please." He tucked his hair behind his ears, pulling on his tailcoat and gloves after he did so. "Humans are most troublesome."

"You aren't looking down on us commoners, are you?" I asked, flicking my tail. He gave me one of his infamous smiles, exiting the bathroom and walked into the hall. I followed him, wincing slightly at the digging feeling of my ribs in my side. We walked into a room, where the trio sat at a table.

"Good morning, everyone. It is about time you should all be getting to work." Sebastian announced, and I sat by his feet, panting as sweating slightly. "Mey-Rin, see to the linens. Finny, tend to the trees in the garden. Baldo, please make preparations for lunch. And Mister Tanaka, please go have some tea." He clapped his hands together quickly, jolting the three out of their stupor. "Provided you have understood your duties, off you go! Step lively!" They scurried away, leaving Sebastian, Tanaka, and I standing in the now empty room. Sebastian walked off the kitchen to make breakfast, so I ran off to find Mey-Rin. She was in the laundry room, looking at a chart on the side of a box. I watched as she poured cup after cup of soap into the washer

"Um… Mey-Rin…? Isn't that a _little too much_ soap?" I asked her, and she jumped, pouring the rest of the box into the washer. I paled, watching as the bubbles rose and multiplied.

"GYAAAAH!" Mey-Rin shrieked, and I climbed onto her head, trying not to drown in the suds. The door flew open, and Sebastian came in, looking bewildered.

"Mey-Rin? What on earth is going-" He began, but Mey-Rin ran to him, with me on her head, suds covering her from head-to-toe.

"Mister Sebastiaaan!" She wailed, clutching him.

"Why are there bubbles everywhere?!" He asked, his mouth agape. I laughed at his expression, sneezing out bubbles.

"This detergent! I put it in! XXX (30) spoonfuls, just as the directions say, but something seems to have gone wrooong!" She cried, showing him the box. He took it from her, his eyebrow twitching.

"Mey-Rin. This reads III (3) spoonfuls, not XXX (30)."

"Eh?!" She gasped, shocked. I continued pealing out laughter, almost falling off Mey-Rin's head. Sebastian gave me a glare, which I ignored and righted myself, gasping for air. My side throbbed painfully from laughing so hard, and I blinked back tears.

"Haah… All right." Sebastian sighed. "For the moment, please leave this up to me." Within seconds the bubbles were cleared, and the linens washed and hung up to dry. "Whew." Sebastian wiped his forehead with his sleeve. "I still have much to do, so I shall be taking my leave. Please return to work as well." He walked away, leaving a blushing Mey-Rin and me still on her head. I tapped her head lightly with my paw, gently reminding her that she still has duties to attend to. She ran back to the washer, muttering how she 'must become worthy of Sebastian'. I watched as she stuffed things into the washer, but when she bent down to pick up something, I fell into a pile of tablecloths. My eyes widened in horror as she picked up the pile I was in, placing it into the washer as well. I struggled to free myself before she closed the door, but it was too late. The door closed with a click, and she started the machine. I pawed at the glass franticly, trying to gain someone's attention as cold water drenched me.

"H-Help!" I cried, sputtering as the washer began to spin. I clawed at the tablecloths desperately, wincing each time I landed on my side. It spun for a few more seconds, then stopped. I coughed out water and struggled back to the window of the machine, trying to open it. Something pink and sticky poured down on me, and to my mortification, I was spun around again. The washer gradually gained speed, and I made a painful 'thud' each time I landed. I had given up on shouting now, my mind elsewhere as I was tossed and turned around with tablecloths. Just when I was about to lose all hope of getting out, I saw Sebastian rush past the room through the window of the machine. I flailed, scratching against the glass, calling his name loudly to gain his attention. "Sebastian! A little help would be appreciated!" I coughed as I inhaled more water. He stopped, looking around to see who had called him. His eyes widened as they locked onto mine, and he rushed over and pressed a button to stop the rotations. The door flew open, and I scrambled out, pulling several tablecloths along with me. "Thank you." I croaked hoarsely as I coughed out water, trying to untangle myself. He pulled me free from the cloths, which had somehow turned pink during the wash.

"However did you manage to get inside there, Hikari?" He asked incredulously, carrying me over to a nearby closet and grabbing a white towel.

"Well… I was riding on Mey-Rin's head, and slipped off into a pile of tablecloths…" I muttered, closing my eyes as he dried me. His eyes narrowed, and he put the towel on the dryer. I looked at the towel in curiosity, wondering why the former _white_ towel had become _pink_. Sebastian followed my gaze, picking up a pink bottle and showing it to me.

"Mey-Rin must have mistaken the soap for this." He held it out to me, and I looked at it. The label said 'pink food coloring'. I stared at it, wondering _how_ one could mistake _food coloring_ for _soap._ I glanced at my paws slowly, examining them in chargin. They were pink. I looked at Sebastian, paling.

"W-What color is my fur…?" I asked hesitantly, slightly scared to hear his answer.

"Pink." He replied, smiling slightly. I froze comically, looking at my tail and legs. He was right. I panicked, clutching Sebastian like he was my lifeline.

"I'm pink…?" I slowly repeated, my statement becoming a question. He nodded, walking out of the room quickly.

"Yes, I'm afraid you are. If you'll excuse me, I must hurry… To the place where _she_ awaits me." He placed me on his shoulder, and I held on tightly as he dashed down the hallway with inhuman speed.

XxXxX

Sebastian ran outside, coming to a stop in a garden. I leapt off his shoulder as he crouched down, staring at a black cat in awe. I sat down a few feet away, licking my paw to try to get rid of the pink. Sebastian pulled out a dish of fish, setting it in front of the black feline, watching lovingly as it gobbled up the food. I felt a twinge of jealousy, but pushed it down and stared at my pelt instead. Out of all the colors Mey-Rin could've chosen, she just _had_ to choose _pink._

"Now, now. There is plenty more, so you must not gobble it so." Sebastian cooed, drawing my attention back to the two. I flicked my ears in distaste and walked over the Sebastian.

"Are there pets in…" I paused, searching for the proper word.

"Pets do exist _over there_, but…" He shuddered, shaking his head. "They leave much to be desired." I watched as he picked the cat up, placing her in his lap and squishing her paws. "Aah… Your paw is so soft… I want to hold you like this forever…" Sebastian muttered, and my tail twitched irritably.

"Jealous?" An unfamiliar voice leered at me, and my head snapped up, ears flicking back in forth.

"Jealous? What would make you think that?!" I asked, and Sebastian's eyes widened slightly in surprise. The cat smirked at me, leaning into Sebastian's chest, purring contently.

"You're just jealous that I'm getting all the attention from the handsome devil." She bragged, and I winced from the irony.

"I'm not jealous!" I snapped, blushing and shunning her childishly. Sebastian stayed silent, watching our conversation quietly.

"I must go now…" He stated, setting the feline down and patting her head. "I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow." He opened the door, waiting for me to follow. I stormed by the cat, hackles raised in irritation.

"I look forward to seeing you _tomorrow_ too." She meowed to Sebastian, although it was directed at me, and I flicked my tail, heading inside.

"I don't care." I deadpanned, but her reply made me freeze.

"Bye, _pinky._ I do hope you're not here during _our_ next meeting." She gave me a sly smile, and I halted. _Snap_.

"Snap…?" Sebastian looked at me, and I turned around. My patience had just snapped.

"Don't call me that." I snarled, and walked back to her, fury raging in my eyes. "It's not like I _chose_ to have my fur dyed pink." I stood in front of her, flexing my claws. "It's not like I _chose_ to be a cat, either. So stop bragging about meeting Sebastian _every day,_ because No. One. Cares." I hissed, and crouched, prepared to claw at her. Her eyes widened, and just when I was about to tackle her, a pair of gloved hands grabbed me around the middle, effectively stopping me. I struggled, but fell limp as my adrenaline rush faded. Sebastian walked back inside calmly, still carrying me. He walked into the kitchen, setting me down on the counter. I refused to meet his gaze, my tail swishing slowly.

"Sorry…" I muttered, looking at my paws. My _pink_ paws.

"You could understand her?" He asked after a moment's hesitation, and I nodded.

"Yes, could you hear her?" I replied, and he shook his head.

"No. All I could hear was your side of the conversation." He bent down to my level, gently tilting my chin up to look at him. "May I ask what she said?"

"It's nothing." I tugged my chin out of his grasp, my ears flicking irritably. He sighed, grabbing his kitchen utensils and began whisking chocolate.

"Very well then."

XxXxX

**~Author's Note~**

Sorry for making you guys wait! Here's another chapter, and I hope it can satisfy you until sometime later this week.

Thank you for reading, and _please_ review and/or point out any errors or typos if you happen to see any.

By the way, my friend's cat has survived going through the wash, so I figured Hikari could do it as well~


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji!

**~Author's Note~**

Thank you to helpmewoofy11, Kso12, gabriella651, HiddenMonsters, DyingWarrior, two Guests, DontMessWithUndertaker, foxchick1, Hades' Neko, and tainted-the hybrid for reviewing!

helpmewoofy11~ Yeah… Poor Hikari… Thanks for your support, and I will!

Kso12~ I love your reviews. No question.

gabriella651~ Yay! A review! Happiness! I would die of embarrassment as well… Pink isn't really my color… (I'd prefer blue or purple…) Hmm… I am trying to write a frequently as possible, but if I wrote longer chapters, it would take longer… I'll ask my readers. And yes, I do have some idea of how I should proceed with this story. If you have any suggestions though, feel free to tell me.

HiddenMonsters~ Thank you!

DyingWarrior~ Ya~y! That's good~

Guest~ Thank you for pointing out the typo, I've fixed it!

Guest~ Thank you for pointing out the typo, I've fixed it!

DontMessWithUndertaker~ Thank you! I look forward to your continued support!

foxchick1~ I will! (Cute profile picture, by the way~)

Hades' Neko~ Thank you, and I would feel the same… (I dislike pink very much…)

tainted-the hybrid~ Wow… You must have endured a lot…

_**ATTENTION, PLEASE!**_

**I have a question for my wonderful readers. Would you prefer shorter chapters frequently, or longer chapters in a longer span of time? I would really appreciate it if you could review or PM me with your preference. **

Well, onto the next chapter~ (I'm going to skip the whole, 'Ciel steals the chocolate statue's head' scene, because it's so short and I'm too excited for the 'Jack The Ripper' arc.)

Chapter 7

XxXxX

I slept in the carriage, curled on the seat across from Ciel. The carriage stopped suddenly, jolting me out of my slumber. I growled quietly, my eyes blinking hard to try to adjust to the light pouring out from the window. The door opened, and Sebastian offered his hand to Ciel, who stepped out and adjusted his hat. I stretched, rushing forward and jumping onto Sebastian's shoulder before he closed the door.

"It has been a while since Young Master last came to the town house." Sebastian commented, stroking my head as crouched by his head, but I refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing me purr. He has his 'black beauty' for his affections.

"I wouldn't be here if not for 'that letter'… There are so many people, you can't even walk properly." Ciel grumbled, walking towards a large building. Sebastian opened the door, and we walked in.

"It may prove a nice respite for you to leave the manor sometimes." I became slightly irritated with Sebastian's petting, and leapt off his shoulder and onto the ground, grimacing as my weight was jolted to my side for a second. He frowned, but continued his speech nether less. "Those four are nowhere to be found here, so you will be able to spend your days in peace." He opened another door, and they froze at the sight inside. The room was trashed, and three occupants scurried around, searching for something.

"Good heavens, where _do_ they keep the tea in this house?" Madam Red muttered, searching through a cabinet.

"I don't see it anywhere." Lau replied, holding up an urn and looking in it.

"You're not going to find it there, Ah-ha-ha!"

"Now, now! You never know!" Sebastian and Ciel stood there, while I walked over to Lau and peeked into the urn.

"I don't think it's in there…" I muttered, and Lau looked at me in surprise.

"Hmm… Maybe not…" He stroked his chin, holding the urn upside-down and shaking it.

"Madam Red?! Lau?! What are you doing here?!" Ciel burst out, gaining the attention of us four.

"Oh! You got here rather quickly." Madam Red looked at him, a book in her hand. "I've come to see my lovely nephew, who told me he was making his way to London."

"Why hello, Lord Earl. I heard rumors that something of interest was aloof." Lau replied, picking my up and cradling me to his chest. Ciel stood there, a stray hair sticking out randomly.

"We apologize for not being able to greet our honorable guests. I will have elevenses ready momentarily, so please wait a while." Sebastian placed a hand over his heart, then disappeared to make tea. We sat down, Lau still holding me.

"My, my… A talking cat. It seems the rumors were true." He mused, stroking me with a hand. I purred quietly, then looked up at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lau-san." I faced Madam Red. "Madam Red. I'm Hikari…" Madam Red squealed, snatching me away from Lau and spinning me around.

"You're just the cutest thing!" She chirped, and I fought the nausea as I was whirled around.

"T-Thank you…" I choked out, turning slightly green. She stopped spinning, giving me an once-over.

"And you're _pink_!" She exclaimed, and I winced. She set me in her lap and sat down, just as Sebastian returned.

"Today, the tea is Jackson's 'Earl Grey'." He announced, pouring them each a cup swiftly, and placed a saucer of warm milk for myself. My eyes lit up at the liquid, and I leapt onto the table to enjoy it.

"Earl Grey can taste this different?!" Madam Red gasped, then turned to her own butler. "Grelle, you should follow his example." She scolded, and I looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Y-Yes…" He replied quietly, looking at his feet. I shrugged it off, figuring he couldn't harm anyone now, and lapped at my milk. Holding back a mewl of pure bliss, I enjoyed the taste of warm milk with a touch of honey, drinking it greedily. Feeling a stare bore into the back of my head, I paused in my drinking and looked a Sebastian, cocking my head to the side. He smirked slightly, and I blushed, licking the milk off my whiskers franticly.

"In any case…" Madam Red began, and I watched with wide eyes as Sebastian got molested. "You are a most fine handsome fellow, no matter how many times I look at you! Why don't you come to my place instead of working at a manor house?!" She stroked Sebastian's backside, almost causing him to drop the tray of tea. He retreated back, stopping to pick me up.

"_Ahem_! Madam Red…" Ciel coughed, a vein pulsing on his forehead.

"Ah, sorry. I couldn't help myself!" She rubbed the back of her head, smiling un-shamefully. Sebastian shuddered slightly, and I climbed onto his shoulder and nuzzle his neck. He pet me quietly, and I purred into his ear, deciding he deserved comfort after being… violated.

"Let's get right down to it… A few days ago, a prostitute was killed in Whitechapel." Ciel began, and I closed my eyes sleepily, blocking out the rest of the conversation and pressing my face into the crook of Sebastian's neck. The warm milk and soothing scent was all it took to knock me out.

XxXxX

"So… Where are we?" A muffed voice came from somewhere next to me, and I groaned, nuzzling closer to the warmth.

"Hikari… It is time to wake…" Another voice whispered, closer than the one before.

"Ngh… No…" I muttered, closing my eyes tightly.

"Weren't you just acting like you knew all about it?!" A loud, feminine voice shrieked, and I winced.

"Hikari…" The closest voice whispered again, and I growled quietly. Suddenly, I was lifted up, all the warmth gone. I pressed my paws to my eyes, not wanting to face reality. The voice sighed, then I felt something warm touch my cheek. Thoughtlessly, I leaned into it, until I realized it was _wet._ My eyes snapped open, and I saw Sebastian's crimson eyes dancing in amusement.

"W-W-Wha-" I stuttered, my face flushing a bright red. He smirked, and I gaped at him soundlessly.

"The Young Master's acquaintance is an undertaker." Sebastian replied to the female voice, which happened to be Madam Red.

"An undertaker?" She echoed, and Ciel pushed open the doors, stepping inside the gloomy building.

"Are you in… Undertaker?" He asked, and Sebastian walked in after him, still carrying me.

"Hee! Hee… I… have been expecting you…" A creepy voice called out, and a nearby coffin opened. "I bid ye welcome, Lord Earl." Undertaker stepped out, acting like coming out of coffins is something everyone does. "Has your lordship finally decided to step into the coffin that I've made specially for you…?!" Lau, Madam Red, and Grelle froze, shaking slightly with their mouths agape as they stared at him.

"I think not. Today, I am…" Ciel began, but Undertaker's long fingernail was pressed against his lips before he could finish.

"You don't need to put it in words… I understand veeeery well… what milord wishes to say." He chuckled, wiggling his fingers. "She wasn't a 'client' in the ordinary folk' sense of the word. See, I cleaned her up right nice and pretty."

"…I want to hear about that."

"Then let's have a chat. I'll make some tea or something. Won't you just take a seat somewhere over there?" They looked around, and the question 'Over where..?' seemingly floated above their heads.

I didn't pay any attention to their conversation; only nibbling on the biscuit Undertaker had offered me. I crunched on it quietly, while everyone else drank tea from beakers. When I had finished it, I looked up, and noticed that everyone had exited the room.

"Where did everyone go…?" I asked hesitantly, and Sebastian set me down, smirking.

"I shall have to ask you step outside with the others, if you would." He tugged at his gloves, and gave me a glare. "You must not, under any condition, peek inside…" I scampered out the door before he could finish his threat. Ciel, Lau, Madam Red, and Grelle stood before the store, and I sprinted out of the way just as the sign came down.

"That… Was too close for comfort…" I gasped, listening to loud laughter coming from inside. The door opened, and Sebastian stood, waving us in.

"Please come in. He has agreed to speak to us." I peered behind him, where Undertaker lay against a coffin, drooling and chuckling madly.

XxXxX

I zoned out once again, eating another biscuit slowly, savoring the cinnamon taste as I sat on Sebastian's shoulder. My tail swished back and forth, brushing against his back as they discussed about the killer. Ciel stood up abruptly, gaining everyone's attention.

"The underworld has its own rules. Its residents do not kill those on the other side without reason… And they do not invade polite society using the powers of the underworld." Sebastian walked up behind him, helping him into his coat. "By our family coat of arms… I vow to eliminate, without exaptation, all who defile the gardens of the queen…" His face became serious, glaring at Undertaker. "By all means necessary." Sebastian opened the door, and Lau, Madam Red, and Grelle filed out slowly. "Excuse our intrusion… Undertaker." He walked out the door, but before Sebastian followed suit, Undertaker motioned for me to stay with a finger. I hopped down quietly, and the door closed, leaving only Undertaker and I left in the building.

"I have something for you, Hikari." He giggled, and went to the back, before I could ask him how he knew my name. He returned with a small glass vial, filled with glowing green liquid. "One drop is equal to an hour." He winked, handing it to me. I was ushered out of the store, the vial held carefully in my mouth, and I rushed after the others waiting in the carriages. Sebastian opened the door for me, and I scampered in just as it began moving. I sat in between Ciel and Sebastian, placing the vial carefully next to me by Sebastian and curling my tail around it protectively. Said butler raised an eyebrow, but remained silent.

"Based on our earlier conversation, we can now simplify our list of suspects." Ciel stated, leaning on his elbow.

"Yes, quite… First, we have '_Someone well-versed in medical science and anatomy_'. Among them, '_Someone with no alibi on the nights of the murders_'. And as the perpetrator has absconded with the uterus of each victim, '_Someone involved with a secret society or cult of black magic_' is also a possibility." Sebastian mused, resting his chin on his hand in the infamous 'thinking position'.

"Wait… You call this 'simplified'? Just how many people do you think gather in London during the season?!" Madam Red burst out, looking at Sebastian incredulously. "Not only must one consider the doctors of London, but also the physicians that aristocrats have brought over from the countryside. Furthermore, medical school graduates who never became doctors. Not to mention Orientals like Lau who are skilled in the use of needles and are familiar with human anatomy. The season will be over in less than a week, and the physicians will return to the countryside-"

"_Then we need only investigate before the season ends._" Sebastian interrupted.

"Come again…?" Lau asked, looking blank.

"We need only pay a call to each individual and verify his alibi prior to the season coming to a close." Sebastian explained, smirking slightly.

"Verify their alibis?! Even though we don't know their exact numbers yet?!" Madam Red waved her hand around franticly.

"Please leave it to me." Sebastian placed his hand over his chest, smiling to the three. "I am a butler of the Phantomhive family. It goes without saying that I can manage something as trivial as this." He continued, leaving Lau and Madam Red looking stunned. "I shall make a list of suspects and call on each of them immediately."

"Eh, wai-" Madam Red began, while Ciel just grunted in agreement. Sebastian grabbed me, and I clutched tightly to my vial as he opened to door.

"Mister Grelle, was it not? Please drive safely back to the town house."

"Eh?! Ah! Yes?!" He stuttered, clutching the reins tightly.

"Now, if you will excuse us… Hikari, lets be on our way." He leapt off the still-moving carriage, and I let out a startled shriek, nearly loosing my death-grip on my vial.

XxXxX

"Hikari, if I may ask, what did Undertaker give you?" Sebastian asked while writing furiously, and I looked at the glass container from my seat in his lap.

"Oh, I don't really know." I laughed sheepishly. "He said something like, 'A drop is equal to an hour', or something." I uncapped the vial, sniffing it carefully. "I think I'm going to try it. We'll return to the manor in about an hour, correct?" I asked, and Sebastian nodded. I held it up carefully, watching as a green drop fell onto the middle of my outstretched tongue. The liquid had a minty taste, and a few seconds after I had consumed it, my body convulsed painfully. Sebastian stopped writing, looking at me concerned.

"Hikari, are you alri-" He began to ask, but I grimaced as I felt my body expand. In a span of less than ten seconds, I had returned back to a human body.

XxXxX

**~Author's Note~**

Thank you for reading, and _please_ review and/or point out any errors or typos if you happen to see any.

Please also remember to answer my question at the top of the chapter~


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji!

**~Author's Note~**

Thank you to RinaChan Rose, two Guests, helpmewoofy11, SaraTheAngelic, inukag94, HiddenMonsters, Kso12, Shewolf-skittles-twist14, BlackButlerFreak1120, tainted-the hybrid, and RoseElizabeth19 for reviewing~

RinaChan Rose~ Thank you very much!

Guest~ Ok, I will!

helpmewoofy11~ Okay, I shall take your preference!

SaraTheAngelic~ Thank you! I shall take your preference!

inukag94~ Thank you~ I love your enthusiasm! Does that mean you want me to keep updating the same way…? (Shorter chapters in less time...?)

HiddenMonsters~ Lol, cliff hangers are fun to write~ And… Does this mean you want shorter chapters in less time...?

Kso12~ I love this arc too~ I suppose Undertaker could be suspicious… But isn't he always?

Shewolf-skittles-twist14~ Thank you! I'm excited as well~

BlackButlerFreak1120~ That's the first time anyone's said/written that to me… Thank you so much… *Blushes and fiddles with fingers*

Guest~ Thank you for pointing out the typos! I've corrected them~

tainted-the hybrid~ Yush! It has~

RoseElizabeth19~ Thank you! I will!

_**So, about the updating…**_

**Shorter chapters in less time: 2-3 (?) votes**

**Longer chapters in longer time: 1 vote**

**I shall keep the voting until **_**the end of this week**_**~ Please tell me your preference!**

Chapter 8

XxXxX

An awkward silence filled the room as I sat on Sebastian's lap, holding the vial of green liquid. I glanced down at my hands in shock, curling my fingers experimentally. Sebastian shifted slightly, and I felt something tug at the top of my head. I reached up, and my fingers brushed against two furry triangles.

"My, my… It seems you still have ears and a tail." Sebastian mused, and I looked at him, flicking my ears. After a few more moments, he sighed, reaching for his papers. "As much as I would like to continue to hold you like this, I'm afraid I will have to continue writing down the list of suspects before Young Master returns to the town house." I flushed, realizing that I was wearing part of my school uniform; a white, long-sleeve shirt and a very short blue skirt. I leapt off of him, smoothing down my skirt franticly as Sebastian watched, smirking at my flustered reaction.

"S-Sorry…" I stammered, and he reluctantly tore his gaze away from me and continued writing. I sat on the floor as he wrote, watching as I flicked my tail back and forth. It was still pink, but I could see that my hair was its usual lavender color. I reached for my ears again, playing with them and purring slightly. After a long period of time, he stood up, holding a very long list of names.

"Next, we shall have to pay a visit to each individual." He announced, gesturing for me to stand up as well. I did, and was whisked off my feet before I could utter a word of protest. He sprinted out of the building, our surroundings a blur. I clutched his tailcoat tightly in one hand, holding my skirt down with the other, resisting the urge to bury my face into his neck. We stopped at many houses, spending only a few minutes talking to the occupant. I closed my eyes slowly, nodding off as we returned to the manor. Sebastian set me down in a chair as he prepared tea for Ciel and the others when they return. My ears twitched as the front door opened, and Sebastian walked past me to greet them.

"Come come, Madam Red. Let us have stop of afternoon tea and take a… break…" Lau trailed off, freezing at the door.

"Welcome home. We have been awaiting you." Sebastian bowed, and I stirred, sitting up. "Your afternoon tea is ready. A cornmeal cake of pears and blackberries will be accompanying it today."

"Nn." Ciel grunted in reply, walking past him. I stood up, rubbing my eyes sleepily. But before I could walk over to the entrance where the others stood, a shrinking sensation filled me as I doubled over in pain, becoming a cat once more. I shook my pelt, then stretched and trotted over to Sebastian. He bent down, and I climbed onto his shoulder, sitting and studying Lau, Madam Red, and Grelle's stunned faces.

"Wait… Why are you here?!" Madam Red burst out, gaping.

"Hm? We returned in advance because we had finished the assignment." He replied, stroking under my chin.

"Your 'assignment'… So you already have a list?!"

"Not quite, you see. We simply complied a list based on the characteristics we discussed earlier and… paid each individual on that list a visit. That was all. However, it did take some time because we investigated the aristocracy's family physicians as well."

"Really Sebastian…" Madam Red smirked, crossing her arms. "That's impossible, even for you-" Sebastian smirked, and began listing off all the names, unrolling the long sheet he had written them on. Ciel watched, amused, while Madam Red's hat slipped off her head, and she stood gaping. Grelle blushed and clasped his hands together, watching Sebastian in awe.

"Based on these results, I have narrowed down the list of suspects to but one individual. Let us discuss the details after tea." Sebastian rolled up the papers and tucked them into his tailcoat, dusting off his hands.

"How in the world did you manage such a thing, Sebastian? Are you really only a butler? Are you sure you aren't O. H. M. S. S. or something as well?" Madam Red inquired, her upper lip twitching as she laughed awkwardly.

"No, I am… Merely a butler."

XxXxX

I sat on the armrest of Ciel's chair as they discussed the Viscount of Druitt's party, holding the vial Undertaker had given me carefully between my paws. After Madam Red had confirmed that she could get invitation, I mustered up my courage and decided to tell them about the serum.

"I would like to inform you three of something." I motioned to the vial, flicking my ears twice. "I have received this vial from Undertaker during the visit we made not too long ago. He had told me that one drop is equal to an hour. Earlier today, when Sebastian was listing the suspects, I tried it." I caught Sebastian's eye and he nodded. "Madam Red, Lau-san… Before I met Ciel and Sebastian, I was a human."

"That would explain how we can understand you…" Madam Red mused, but neither of them looked overly shocked.

"And when I drank the liquid, I turned back into a human for an hour." I continued, and Ciel's eyes widened slightly.

"Really now…?" Lau mused, placing his hand on his chin.

"It is the truth, I assure you!" I uncapped the vial, looking at him. "I can prove it!" I glanced at Ciel, silently asking for permission. He nodded, watching me. I held the glass container to my lips, lapping up a few drops, capping it and setting it down quickly. I grunted, squeezing my eyes shut and curling up slightly as I winced in pain. I fell off the chair, and into Sebastian's arms. When I opened my eyes, Madam Red and Ciel were gaping, a blush dusting both of their cheeks. Lau smiled, looking indifferent. I panted lightly, flashing them a peace sign and grinned. "See?" Ciel sputtered, his face bright red.

"P-Put on some clothes! You're indecent!" He averted his gaze, and I hopped out of Sebastian's arms.

"This isn't indecent in my world…" I muttered, looking at my attire. I walked over to Ciel, standing behind his chair and leading over the headrest. "But I _suppose _I could wear different clothes if _Young Master _wishes for me to do so…" I leaned over his chair, my face next to his. I flicked my ears, brushing his head. He flushed, standing up and looking at Sebastian.

"Sebastian! Find her something appropriate to wear!" He ordered, and Sebastian smirked, bowing.

"Yes my lord." He replied, but I ran behind Lau before he could drag me off.

"I am _not_ wearing a corset." I objected, paling, and Lau wrapped his arms around me.

"I think what you're wearing now is just fine." He mused, fingering my skirt. Sebastian scooped me up quickly, smiling at Lau rather darkly.

"My master _insists_." I struggled as he held onto me tightly, now wanting to put on a corset. Madam Red stood up, clapping her hands together.

"Hikari can borrow my clothes!" She sighed, looking at me dreamily. "She'll be the loveliest thing…"

"Sebastian! Please put me down!"

"I am afraid I cannot."

"Put me down!"

"Young Master ordered me to dress you appropriately."

"No, Sebastian! I don't want to wear a corset!"

XxXxX

"It's rather grand, isn't it? I wonder if indeed tonight marks the last night of the season?" Madam Red shut her fan with a snap.

"It would appear that this evening will be most delightful." Lau crossed his arms, nodding to himself.

"We're done for if we arouse their suspicions. Listen up." Ciel interrupted, and we turned our attention to him. "We did not come here to amuse ourselves. Do not let your guard down!" Ciel barked, crossing his arms. He was wearing a pink dress with a matching hat, and a wig with twin tails, the bangs expertly covering his right eye.

"I understaaaand! You're just the cutest little thing, aren't you?!" Madam Red squealed, hugging Ciel. I smiled at him while he gasped for air, silently agreeing with Madam Red.

"Let me go! Why must I wear something like this?!" Ciel grumbled, blushing. I sighed, looking at my own dress. It was a simple light purple strapless dress, with small sakura blossoms embroidered in the hems. I wore a hat like Ciel's, effectively covering my ears.

"I didn't get to choose either Ciel…" I muttered, fiddling with the lavender choker around my neck.

"What's this? Don't you like your muslin drenched French dress?" Madam Red pouted, pursing her lips.

"How could I like this?!" Ciel bursted out, his hackles raised.

"Now, now. A lady never raises her voice." Sebastian chided, adjusting his glasses.

"Sebastian… You bastard." Ciel growled, and I nodded in agreement.

"He's right, you hear? You have to follow the script…" Madam Red chimed, waving her finger at him. "Lau is my young lover. Ciel and Hikari are playing as my nieces, who came from London from the countryside. Hikari is also Sebastian's fiancé, and Sebastian is my nieces' tutor. Oh, and Grelle is my butler, per usual." Grelle looked disappointed by the lack of role.

"So… Why must I be your 'niece'?!" Ciel protested, clenching his fist.

"Why must I be Sebastian's fiancé…?" I muttered, but was ignored.

"Well you see, I've always wanted a daughter. A charming girl who looks wonderful in frilly dresses."

"_That_ is your reason…?!" He fumed, and she explained her reasoning in his ear. I walked over to Sebastian, who seemed to have trouble with his glasses.

"These will trouble me until I get used to them…" He muttered, and I reached up to adjust them for him. I stood on my toes, pressing up against him to try to level his glasses. When I was satisfied, I backed away, examining him.

"There." I nodded slightly, then adjusted my own hat. "I hate covering my ears…" I grumbled, and Sebastian brushed away my bangs.

"I dislike it as well." He agreed, and I blinked up at him, blushing.

"In any case!" Madam Red raised her voice, and I turned away from him. "If people were to see a one-eyed boy with a well-dressed butler and a talking cat, they would know it was you on the spot! So then it follows that _this_ is the best disguise!" She leaned down, smiling at Ciel. "And the Viscount of Druitt supposedly loves women of all ages, so it's better if you're dresses that way!"

"Wha…?!" Ciel sputtered, turning pale.

"I'm not a cat right now…" I muttered.

"Were you not the one who said… 'Do whatever it takes'…?" Sebastian smirked, and I giggled.

"Eating your words, are you now, Ciel?" I smiled while he glared at us.

"Then shall we go… My ladies?" Sebastian asked, holding open the door. I stepped inside, my eyes widening as I took in my surroundings. "Now then… We must first locate the Viscount of Druitt."

"I wonder if the Viscount of Druitt is a handsome fellow? If that is the case, I would be more than willing to do my part!" Madam Red announced, her eyes glittering. I shuddered slightly, trying to rid of the awful thoughts invading my head as I thought of him.

"I'm uncomfortable. This dress is heavy. My feet hurt. I want to go home." Ciel complained, and I sighed, shaking my head.

"Fight and bear it, Ciel! You'll manage!" I encouraged quietly, pumping my fist. He grumbled some more, glaring at his dress.

"I do not wish Elizabeth to see me like this…" He muttered, and I smiled, remembering that she _was_ here.

"Kyah! Your dress is so cute!"

"Oh no… I'm even imagining the sound of her voice now…" Ciel and Sebastian stood still, and I tapped them on the shoulder.

"That hat of yours is lovely!"

"That's because she _is_ here." I explained, and they paled, whipping their heads around to spot her.

"There are just sooo many ladies in the loveliest dresses, I can't stand it! They are all sooo cute!" Elizabeth clasped her hands together, smiling giddily.

"Se-Se-Se-Sebastian." Ciel whispered, frozen to the spot.

"Young Ma-! My lady, please calm down. Let us go over there for the moment." Sebastian instructed, leading us away from her.

"Ah!" The halted, refusing to turn around. "That girl over there is wearing an awfully cute dress!" Elizabeth exclaimed running toward us.

"This will never do, my ladies. This way!" Sebastian pulled us behind a table, a tall cake hiding us away fro Elizabeth's sight. I was practically in Sebastian's lap, and I flushed, stepping away from him.

"I'll try to distract her." I whispered, and they nodded. I hurried over the Elizabeth, curtsying in front of her.

"Hello, Miss. How are you this evening?" I asked with my best British accent.

"Oh! Good evening!" She greeted, and tried to look around me. "Have you happen to see a girl in a pink dress?"

"N-No, Miss. Although your dress is very beautiful." I smiled, my palms sweating.

"Why thank you! It's one of the latest styles!" She clapped her hands, beaming.

"It suits you very well." I tried to stall, but her attention was thinning. She looked behind me, searching for Ciel.

"If you'll excuse me, I just _have_ to go look for that girl." She disappeared into the crowd before I could stop her, and I sighed, walking back over to where Sebastian stood. Ciel had gone off to talk to the Viscount, but seemingly failed, running away from Elizabeth. I nudged Sebastian motioning for him to lean down. He did so, and I cupped my mouth and gestured to the Viscount.

"I'm going to talk to him. You'll probably have to dance your way to him with Ciel, since a song is starting." I hurriedly explained, then turned around to head over to the Viscount. Sebastian caught my arm, pulling me back to him, and opened his mouth to object, concern flashing in his eyes for a second. I smiled, gently removing myself from his grasp. "W-What, you don't trust your _fiancé's _seducing skills?" I joked, a light blush dusting my cheeks, and winked before disappearing into the crowd.

XxXxX

**~Author's Note~**

Thank you for reading, and _please_ review and/or point out any errors or typos if you happen to see any.

Please also remember to answer my question at the top of the chapter~


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji!

**~Author's Note~**

Thank you to Shewolf-skittles-twist14, five Guests, OstrichWithDowns, HiddenMonsters, Maybe if, inukag94, helpmewoofy11, Pewwwwww, Catovia, Yami Mizuna, RinaChan Rose, and Kso12 for reviewing~

Shewolf-skittles-twist14~ Thank you! I feel special as well when you review~

Guest~ Thank you for pointing out the typo! I have fixed it~

OstrichWithDowns~ Thank you! I shall try to fix his reaction when I have time.

Guest~ Thank you for pointing out the typo! I have fixed it~

Guest~ Thank you for pointing out the typo! I have fixed it~

Guest~ Thank you for pointing out the typo! I have fixed it~

Guest~ Thank you for pointing out the typo! I have fixed it~

HiddenMonsters~ Okay! Thank you for your participation!

Maybe if~ Good idea! There's nothing better than a jealous Sebastian~

inukag94~ Thank you!

helpmewoofy11~ I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you!

Pewwwwww~ Thank you! I will!

Catovia~ I love alpacas too! I'm sorry… Have my chapters been irritating you..? Thank you, for your review~

Yami Mizuna~ I'm afraid I cannot type that fast… (I have Japanese and school homework too…)

RinaChan Rose~ Wow… I didn't expect anyone to laugh… I'm so happy my writing got such a reaction out of you~

Kso12~ Thank you~

**The results for the **_**'How should I update the chapters?'**_** question-thing.**

**Shorter chapters in less time: 4 (?) votes**

**Longer chapters in longer time: 3-4 (?) votes**

**Thank you all for your participation. I shall just update the same as I have been now, although for the next chapters, I will try to make them longer!**

Chapter 9

XxXxX

I hesitantly approached the Viscount, wiping my sweaty palms on my dress before clearing my throat.

"G-Good evening." I greeted, curtsying. He turned to look at me, smiling. I resisted the urge to pull my hand away as he lifted it and placed a kiss on my knuckles.

"Hello there, young lady." He smiled, and I shuddered slightly. "Pray tell, with whom did you come with this evening, Miss Dove?" He asked, and I remembered his fetish for giving ladies nicknames after birds.

"I have come with my aunt Angelina and my sister." I replied, secretly wiping my hand behind my back.

"I see… are you enjoying yourself?" I blinked, wondering why he was asking me the same questions he was suppose to ask Ciel. I shrugged it off, answering how Ciel would have.

"I really am terribly impressed with this wonderful party. But…" I looked away shyly. "I have wanted nothing more than to talk to you all this time."

"Oh?"

"I have had my fill of dancing and eating." I scoffed, and paled when he smirked, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"A willful princess, aren't we… my little dove?" He purred, his fingers slowly trialing down my hip. "Do you long for more pleasurable amusements?" I gritted my teeth, willing myself not to move. I was supposed to use my 'seducing skills', and I cannot disappoint Ciel and Sebastian!

"Y-Yes… Have you something more interesting in mind, Viscount?"

"Of course. Allow me to show you, my lovely dove." He leaned down, cupping my cheek with his hand. I gathered all my courage, and decided to act. I stood on my toes, my lips nearly brushing against his.

"What sort of things?" I whispered, but was interrupted before he could lead me away.

"H-Hikari!" Ciel shouted, running over to me. I quickly stepped away from the Viscount, and turned to him.

"Where were you, my dear sister?" I asked, my eyes flicking over to Sebastian. He bowed and left, walking off to get Ciel a drink.

"My, my… Good evening, Miss Robin." Viscount kissed Ciel's hand, which he immediately wiped on his dress secretly.

"Viscount, did you forget about where you were to take me…?" I inquired, fluttering my eyelashes at him.

"Would you like to know, Miss Dove, Miss Robin?"

"Oh, yes… I am most curious." Ciel replied, cocking his head to the side innocently.

"But perhaps it is a little too soon for Miss Robin…? My lovely dove is ready, but can her younger sister say the same?" I shuddered as he wrapped his arm around my waist again, but played it off as I leaned against him, trailing my fingers down his chest.

"I am a proper lady already." Ciel protested, watching my actions with large eyes. The musicians nearby finished their song, ending the dance. He began to sweat, looking around for Elizabeth.

"Can you two keep a secret from the Madam?" The Viscount asked, leaning down to cup Ciel's face.

"Of course! I certainly can!" Ciel replied quickly, and the Viscount turned to me.

"Defiantly." I smiled, trying to speed up the process before Elizabeth noticed us.

"You seem to be worried about something?"

"Oh?! Ah! No…" Ciel stuttered, paling as Elizabeth began to make her way towards us. But before she could, Sebastian pushed a closet in front of her, effectively blocking her path. He was wearing a red and white mask, and asked Lau to help with his 'magic show'. Elizabeth forgot about us momentarily, dazzled by the performance.

"I do not recall requesting a conjuror…?" The Viscount muttered, staring at Sebastian with a questioning gaze. Ciel blinked, and returned his attention to the adult.

"My lord. I have seen enough magic. So… 'kay?" He pleaded, and I snickered inwardly.

"Alright, my robin." The Viscount swooned, blushing slightly. Ciel looked appalled by his actions. The Viscount walked up to a curtain, pushing it back to reveal a hidden door. "Right this way." Ciel clenched his fist, and stepped in. I hesitated, remembering the sedative in the room. "Come now, my pure, innocent dove." He guided me in, pushing me along gently.

"The guests seem to be having fun in the hall…" Ciel muttered, hearing the clapping outside. The Viscount smirked, opening another door.

"You will have much more fun at the splendid place we are going." He assured, and that was my cue. I held my breath, feeling warm air waft over me.

"A splendid pla-" Ciel echoed, but swayed, his eyes widening in realization. He fell to the ground slowly, and I watched as the Viscount smirked. I struggled to hold my breath, backing up as he walked up to me. I leaned against a wall, my lungs burning for air.

"Oh yes, a very splendid place indeed… My little robin." He raised an eyebrow at me. "I see that my lovely dove has prepared herself ahead of time… Too bad you can't hold your breath forever…" He placed his hands on either side of my head, leaning down the whisper in my ear. I held my hands to my mouth, my eyes swimming with tears, as I struggled not to breath in the sweet smell. He bit my neck harshly, and I gasped in surprise, inhaling air. I coughed, my mind becoming hazy.

"N-No…" I croaked, stumbling over to where Ciel was. I reached for the handle of the door, but tripped over my dress and landed next to Ciel, my eyes fluttering closed.

"Good night, Miss dove."

XxXxX

I began coughing, waking myself up. My head throbbed, and I groaned quietly.

"Hikari?" I turned my head to my left, and Ciel sat with his hands bound.

"I'm here." I replied, realizing my hands were restrained as well. I touched my neck gingerly, wincing as my fingers prodded the sore area. There was a loud clanging noise, then the Viscount's voice was heard.

"Quiet please, everyone… Next, I present to you the two featured items for which everyone has been waiting. Won't you please feast your eyes upon this!" A blindfold was tied securely around my eyes, then what sounded like a curtain of some sort being removed. "Derive your enjoyment from appreciating them as you would a fine work as art… Or keep and treasure them as you would a pet. They would prove a glittering jewel for any ritual as well, would you not agree? Or according to demand, you may wish to sell them off in pieces."

"W-What?!" I gasped, whipping my head around in confusion. My hat fluttered off, and a few collective gasps were heard from the crowd. I paled, lifting my hands up to cover my ears. Oh no…

"A prize of this caliber is a very rare one indeed. The color of her eyes is a beautiful field of lavender, her sent just as alluring." The Viscount continued, this time referring to only me. I heard someone walk behind me, untying my blindfold. "Now, allow me to show you." I blinked open my eyes, taking in my surroundings.

"An underground auction…?" I murmured, removing my hands from my ears and held them up to examine them. They were tied together tightly with rope, and I bit at it, trying to free myself.

"The starting bid is 1000 pounds!" The Viscount announced, and I flicked my ears in annoyance.

"2000!"

"3000!"

"4000!"

"5000!"

"5500" A man in the back called out, then all went silent.

"5500…? Going once…" The Viscount drawled, and I gnawed harder. "Going twice…" I began to shake in frustration, panicking slightly. "Gone!" I was pulled out of my cage, and thrust into the hands of another man. I gave Ciel a desperate look, then was dragged off. I thrashed against the man's hold, and he slapped me, grabbing onto my tail.

"Be a good bitch." The man snarled, and I yelped. Behind me, I could hear the next bidding beginning for Ciel.

"Sebastian. I'm here." Ciel called out, earning many confused looks from the crowd. The candles lighting the area extinguished, engulfing the room in darkness.

"What is going on?!" The Viscount hollered, his voiced laced with panic.

"Gyah!"

"Guah!"

"Waah!" Painful screams reached my ears, and I struggled some more. The man suddenly went limp, and I stepped away from him as he crumpled to the floor.

"You really possess no talents… Save for that of being captured, _sir_." Sebastian stood on the stage, dusting off his hands. "Do you not think you are too careless because you trust I will come when you call?" I rubbed my tail gingerly, flattening my ears.

"So long as I carry the covenant, you will come for me whether I call you or not." Ciel retorted, staring up at Sebastian as he placed his hands on the bars of the cage.

"…Of course." Sebastian smirked, and bent the bars apart, helping Ciel out. "I shall accompany you wherever you may go… Until the very end." Sebastian promised, and I stumbled over to them, standing just before the stage. "Though this body may perish, I shall never leave your side. I shall escort you to the farthest reaches of hell. I do not speak falsely, as humans do." He flicked his finger, cutting the ropes binding Ciel's hands together.

"Don't _you_ ever lie to me." Ciel ordered, looking Sebastian in the eye. "Not ever!"

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed, and I climbed onto the stage shakily. I panted lightly, and looked at Ciel.

"Did you forget about me…?" I asked, cupping my cheek carefully.

"_You_ don't lie to me either, Hikari." He commanded, and I curtsied.

"Of course, Ciel." I smiled, patting his head. He swatted my hand away, then looked at me.

"Since you are able to take a human form, I shall employ you when we get back to the manor." He announced, and I nodded.

"I do owe you for taking me in when you found me…" I grinned, taking my hand off my cheek.

"Well…" Sebastian interrupted, looking at me face. "I have already contacted the yard… So they will be arriving at any moment."

"Then let's not dawdle." Ciel put his hands in his hips, looking at us sternly. "The chaps at the yard will be none to pleased to find us here."

"Yes, especially with that appearance of yours… 'My lady'." Sebastian snickered into his fist, and Ciel paled.

"Anyway!" He coughed embarrassingly. "With this, the case of Jack the Ripper is closed." He glanced at the Viscount. "But it was all over too soon…"

"In any case, it would appear that the yard has arrived." Sebastian announced, and picked Ciel up swiftly.

"Fuah?!" Ciel gasped, surprised.

"Let us be off. Hikari…?" Sebastian walked over to a window, and I stood next to him.

"Yes…? Seba- Gyah!" I was whisked into Sebastian's arms, and he leapt out of the window, landing on the roof. Elizabeth stepped out onto the balcony below us, and glanced up. Sebastian moved onto the next roof, out of her view. She rubbed her eyes, cocking her head to the side, confused. I sighed, pressed my face into Sebastian's neck, and drifted off to sleep.

XxXxX

When I woke, I was in my feline form again, and nestled comfortably on something warm, a pleasant smell emitting from it. Without second thought, I purred, nuzzling my neck into it. My ears flicked irritably when I heard a low chuckle, rumbling slightly. I blinked open my eyes, and saw Sebastian looking at me, amused. I blushed, jumping off of him.

"Good morning, Hikari." He smirked, and I blushed harder.

"Good morning." I replied, stretching. "Do you have the serum?" He nodded, sitting up and reaching into his pocket. He uncapped to bottle, and motioned for me to come closer. I sat next to him, but was picked up and placed into his lap. "Sebastian! I'm not an infant! I can drink it without help!" I protested, but he placed the vial to my lips and cradled me like a newborn.

"Drink, Hikari." He insisted, and I blushed, glaring at him.

"Fine. But I will _never_ sit on your lap and drink something again. Not _ever._" I snapped, embarrassed. I opened my mouth as he tipped the vial back, and lapped up about five drops. He set the vial down, capping it quickly as I transformed. I hissed out in pain, gritting my teeth as I felt my body grow larger. I panted, shivering slightly as I sat on Sebastian's lap, a dull throb returning to my cheek. I tried to get off of him, but he grabbed onto my waist before I could do so.

"I have been wondering… What might _this_ be, Hikari?" He traced the bite mark on my neck, and I shivered.

"Um… The Viscount-" I began, and Sebastian's eyes darkened. I flattened my ears, looking at him with wide eyes. "S-Sebastian…?" I stuttered, and he leaned down closer.

"Filth like this… Needs to be cleansed." He growled, and I watched as he tilted my neck to the side, and licked it slowly, nipping the spot the Viscount had bit.

"Sebastian!" I yelped, leaping off of him. "W-Wha-" He smirked.

"We will be departing shortly, and Young Master wishes for you to come as well. Be sure to wear warm clothes." He left the room, and I stood by the bed, my mind clouded as I tried to comprehend on what had just happened.

XxXxX

**~Author's Note~**

Thank you for reading, and _please_ review and/or point out any errors or typos if you happen to see any.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji!

**~Author's Note~**

Aww… So I was watching Sword Art Online, and I cried when Sachi died… (I know, I get really emotional sometimes…) It's just so heartbreaking. And when she sings the Christmas song… It's just… Just…

Thank you to Misty Moonstorm, LITTLE RED FOXX, five Guests, Kso 12, Shewolf-skittles-twist14, helpmewoofy11, Catovia, and Hiding dormant in the shadows for reviewing~

Misty Moonstorm~ Thank you for your support! I'm very ecstatic that this story is one of your favorites! (There's like, 'over 16549 stories'…)

LITTLE RED FOXX~ I'm very happy you enjoy this story! Thank you for the suggestion, but I've been planning to follow the manga… (Does Claude appear in the manga…? I haven't read the latest ones, so I honestly have no clue…)

Guest~ Thank you for pointing out the typo! I've fixed it!

Guest~ Thank you for pointing out the typo! I've fixed it!

Kso12~ I can't wait either! Perhaps we shall~ *Winks*

Guest~ Lol, I laughed so hard when I read your review. Lmao, ":o Naughty Sebby Naughty!".

Shewolf-skittles-twist14~ Thank you! I rather like it myself as well.

helpmewoofy11~ Yush, he is~ And I will!

Catovia~ Yes, they are~ But writing cliffhangers are always so much fun! (Yush, alpacas forever~)

Guest~ Thank you, and I will!

Hiding dormant in the shadows~ Thank you! Hmm… I've never written a lemon before… Should my readers wish for one though, I shall try. (Although the rating would have to change to 'M')

Chapter 10

XxXxX

"It's cold…" Ciel grumbled, shivering next to me. I nodded my head, watching as my breaths came out as white puffs in the cold air.

"Though your usual grab would have stood out in the east end… You must be feeling chill in those clothes? It looks like it might rain as well." Sebastian pointed out, tugging at his gloves.

"Your certain he'll make an appearance if we keep watch here, right?" Ciel asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes, that is the only entrance and… This is the only path that leads to it." Sebastian confirmed, and I shivered, rubbing my arms up and down, pulling my scarf tighter around my neck.

"And you're positive the next target will be Mary Kelly, who lives in that tenement?"

"Yes. I think I have told you numerous times? Though the three of us lying in wait here makes us stick out like sore thumbs…"

"Quite… In addition to the murdered prostitutes 'lacking internal organs'… There is still another 'commonality.' But… What makes killing them a necessity for him?" Ciel glanced down at his feet, and I looked at him. "Moreover, I…" He stared at Sebastian, who was currently giving his affection to a cat. "Hey, are you listening to a word I'm saying, Sebastian?!"

"Ah, excuse me. I could not resist. As she is a rare beauty, I…"

"We're not keeping it! So put it back!"

"Very well… But she is so lovely…" Sebastian reluctantly set the cat down, which walked past me with an achieved smirk plastered onto its face. I hissed in exasperation, glaring at it.

"I'm _not_ jealous." I muttered, reassuring myself quietly. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, smirking in my direction. I flushed, huffing and looking the other way.

"GUAAAAAH!" A loud scream interrupted my thoughts, and we rushed over to the building.

"Wha-?! But no one entered the room!" Ciel sputtered, sprinting to the door. He reached for the door handle, and I cried out, running over to him.

"Ciel! Don't open the do-" I warned, but he did, and a drop of warm blood splattered onto his cheek.

"You must not look!" Sebastian yanked Ciel away from the door, covering his eyes.

"-Ah… Ugh! Guh… Eh!" Ciel retched, and I hugged him tightly, wiping his mouth with my sleeve.

"You have made quite a mess of things… 'Jack the Ripper'… Or should I say… Grelle Sutcliff." Sebastian released Ciel, handing him over to me. I stroked his hair gently, hugging him tighter while I glared at the butler covered in blood.

"N-No, this is… I rushed in because I heard the screams, but she was already…" Grelle began, but I cut him off.

"Already what?! We've been watching all night!" I snapped, quite angry with him for upsetting Ciel, and irritated that it had begun to rain.

"How in the world did you manage to enter that room at the end of this blind alley and evade us?" Sebastian inquired, crossing his arms. "Do you really plan to feign innocence, looking as you do? Enough of this, Mister Grelle… No, even 'Grelle Sutcliff' is just an assumed identity, so… What say you cease your silly act, Mister 'Grelle'?" Sebastian smirked, tilting his head to the side. "This is my first time meeting 'someone of your ilk' in the human world. You did a superb job of acting like _one of them._" Grelle looked up slowly from the ground, a grin stretching across his face. I shuddered, disturbed by the sight.

"Tee-hee! Is that so? Hit the nail on the head, you did." He untied the bow holding his long hair, removing his glasses. "I am an actress." He brushed out his hair with a comb, and it lengthened, turning crimson red. "And a first-rate one at that." Grelle put fake eyelashes on, and placed red glasses on his nose. "But you neither are you 'Sebastian', yes?"

"The Young Master gave me that name… So yes, I am 'Sebastian' _for now._" Sebastian replied.

"Oh my, his faithful dog, are you? That type of stud makes me weak in the knees, he does! Now then, once again, Sebastian… No… Sebastian darling!" Grelle pulled on black gloves, and struck a pose. "I am the butler of the Burnett house, Grelle Sutcliff at your service!" He blew a kiss at Sebastian, who shuddered. I flicked my ears in disgust, gritting my teeth. "My dearest fellow butler, I am in your hands! Oh! I finally get to show you my true colors! It was utterly mortifying to be seen in front of a stud such as yourself with no makeup on!" Grelle giggled, placing his hand on his cheek. "Little old me's never run into a devil posing as a butler before… So at first, I was as shocked as shocked can be!"

"Allow me… To echo those sentiments, hm? For I too have been living for quite some time, but… I have never heard of 'someone of your ilk' being a 'butler'." Sebastian paused for a dramatic affect. "One who is supposed to stand neutral between god and humans… A grim reaper! Why did you, a 'god' of sorts, become a butler?"

"Don't be such a stuffed shirt, sweetie. But… Very well. I suppose you could say I fell head over heels for a woman." Grelle smirked, and Ciel gasped. "And that woman is-"

"Whether you hear him out or not, I think you already know… Sebastian." Madam Red stepped out from the shadows, and I looked at her sadly. Ciel slowly stepped away from my embrace, looking her in the eye.

"Madam…" He whispered, panting slightly.

"I miscalculated. I never imagined there would be someone by Ciel's side who could see though Grelle's disguise." She smirked darkly.

"Madam was, of course, on our initial list of suspects. But… Your alibi was flawless." Ciel stated, his eyes cold.

"How could you, Ciel? You went so far as to doubt me, your dear aunt?" Madam Red mocked, crossing her arms.

"If the possibility of one being Jack exists, kin or acquaintance, it matters not. _No human _on the list of suspects could have committed all the murders. Of course, that includes you, Madam. But it is a different story with a reaper as your accomplice. If he can enter Mary's room in an instant without us noticing… He would also be capable of instantly transporting himself over the lengthy distance between the west end and the east end. And if a servant were to disappear from the party for a matter of minutes… No one would pay any heed." Ciel straitened up, looking Madam Red in the eye. "Therefore, only the two of you can be Jack the Ripper. Madam Red… And… Grelle Sutcliff! The victims in the Jack the Ripper case… Had something else in common, on top of 'being prostitutes' and 'missing their wombs'. All of them underwent a 'certain procedure' at the Royal London Hospital, where Madam Red is employed." Ciel reached into his pocket, taking out a paper with numerous dates and names written on it. "This is a list of those patients, in the order of their surgery dates. The order in which the victims were killed corresponds perfectly to the order in which they went under the knife. Only Mary Kelly, who resided in that tenement, was in that list and 'still alive'. I thought you two would show up if we kept watch here." Ciel looked down, his eyes covered by his bangs. "But still… I was unable save her…"

"How sad, Ciel. My lovely nephew… My… Elder sister's son… If you hadn't insisted on getting to the bottom of all this, we might've played chess again. However…" Madam Red clenched her fist. "I will not yield this time!" She shouted, and something flew toward our direction. I pulled Ciel out of the way swiftly, and Sebastian blocked Grelle's chainsaw with his hands.

"Wha…?! Wh-What is that?!" Ciel sputtered, staring at the red chainsaw.

"All reapers possess a tool for hunting souls. It is known as… The 'death scythe'. Though this is my first time seeing one that looks like that. The 'death scythe' is rather troublesome." Sebastian muttered, running his hands through his wet hair.

"Something as unbecoming as a scythe wouldn't suit my in the least, don't you agree? So I customized it to my specifications! A 'death scythe' just for me, which plays the grandest harmony with the death of throes of a soul! Of course, its sharpness is guaranteed." Sebastian held an arm out in front of us, gesturing for us to step back. "A tool that only a god like me can wield to chop anyone and anything into itty bitty pieces! My body's gotten all stiff 'cos I've been a good little Grelle this whole time! Now I sooo want to work up a sweat with y-o-u!" I gagged inwardly, pulling Ciel to the side, and stepped in front of him, eyeing Madam Red.

"Would you mind refraining from such sickening displays? Furthermore, I am on duty at present." Sebastian stated bluntly, looking slightly sick.

"Ahhhhn, you're so stoic! I can't get enough of this side if you either, Sebastian darling!" Grelle waved his chainsaw around wildly, smiling. "Let me tell you a little something dearest. The color red makes me swoon. I just love red for my hair, clothes, and lipstick. That's why I adore making over ugly women with the red of their blood. The more glamorous the woman, the more alluring she becomes, just like a beautiful, poisonous flower, right? And I'll bet a fine stud like you fitted up in rose colors will be the absolute best! I'll cut you open deep, spatter you with all the many shades of crimson… And mess you up most glamorously, Sebastian darling!"

"A reaper is one who quietly hunts the souls of the dying. A butler is one who accompanies his master like a shadow. Your poor taste goes against the aesthetics of both… And fair raises my bile." Sebastian stared at Grelle, his face expressionless.

"I worked hard as a butler for my master! I didn't wear makeup or dress pretty or anything when I was at work!" Grelle pouted, making a face.

"I am appalled. How can you call yourself a butler?"

"Even so, I am still a butler… For death!"

"In the name of the queen and my own evil title… I command you!" Ciel removed his eye patch. "Hunt them down!"

"Yes, my lord."

XxXxX

"Right then." Sebastian removed his coat, placing it on Ciel's head.

"Wha-?!" Ciel glared at him, and Sebastian just smiled.

"Please do not allow yourself to catch a chill. I will prepare some hot milk when we have returned to the town house, and I shall sweeten it with honey or brandy or something of the sort."

"Honey." They looked at me curiously. "Honey, not brandy." I repeated, and Sebastian nodded.

"Very well. Hikari, I entrust Young Master to you. Please do everything in your power not to let harm come to him."

"Oh? I'm not going to let you go running home just like that, you know?!" Grelle interrupted, revving his chainsaw. "Little death scythe here and I are both full of so much pent-up energy these days 'cos our quarry has been much too easy to…" He leapt up in the air, swinging his death scythe over his shoulder. "…Hunt!" He brought it down, and I grabbed Ciel and ran out of the way, just as it came down and split the concrete where we were standing. "I prefer doing the chasing myself to being chased, Sebastian darling!" He spun around, this time dashing to Sebastian, swinging his chainsaw. "So lets have ourselves a marvelous round of tag, shall we?!"

"I have asked you before… To refrain from uttering such vile… Drivel!" Sebastian back flipped out of the way, avoiding the weapon narrowly.

"Don't be like that! You'll get hooked on my little one once you've had a taste, I'm sure!" Grelle swung his death scythe again, and Sebastian ripped a streetlamp out of the ground to block it. "Oh! You don't look it, but you're pretty powerful, Sebastian darling! That warms my cockles, it does! However…" He leaned forward, putting pressure on the pole. "The real show begins now! The death scythe can cut through a gas lamp like a twig!" The chainsaw clipped Sebastian on the shoulder as it cut through the pole, revealing some of Sebastian's cinematic record. "How was that for you, hm? The pain you felt must've been rather dramatic, no? That just now was a little talent we reapers have… The 'cinematic record'. Grim reapers receive a list of those who are scheduled to die and judge them by playing back their memories using the 'record'. We look at what sort of humans they were… And what sort of lives they've lived. Should we allow them to live? Or should we kill them? People say a magic lantern passes before their eyes when they are on the verge of death… But that's just reapers like 'lil old me playing back that human's 'memories'. For those who receive the judgment… 'This human should die'… We use our death scythes to server their memories and souls from their bodies and, for them, it is _'the end'._"

"I had presumed you were only guilty of poor taste but… A peeping tom as well, are you? Truly the lowest of the low." Sebastian remarked, his hand on his wound to slow the bleeding.

"Non, non! That is our job! But, yes, all right! I admit I am a wee bit curious… About what lurks in the pasts of fine men like yourself!" Grelle charged at Sebastian again. "Especially… When they seem to be the bad-boy type!" He backed Sebastian into a brick wall, the death scythe just above his shoulder. "Tee-hee-hee! You can't _play make believe_ with yours truly like you do with humans, Sebastian darling. The death scythe can slice through memories, souls, dimensions, and even…" He brought the chainsaw down, slicing through the wall like butter. "…Devils!"

XxXxX

"Why…?" Ciel asked, looking at the ground.

"Why? What is the point of asking me now? When you and I have become the 'watchdog' and its 'prey'. If I don't hunt the watchdog, I will be hunted. In which case…" Madam Red unsheathed a dagger she had at her side. "There is only one way out!" She ran at Ciel, dagger in hand. I pushed Ciel out of the way, receiving a deep cut to my arm. I yelped, gritting my teeth and pressed my hand to the wound.

"Madam. You are a physician. Why would you kill-" Ciel began, but Madam Red cut him off.

"A brat like you will never understand!" She charged at Ciel, but I stepped in front of him protectively. She shoved me aside, and I flew into some crates. "Not ever!" She pushed him against the wall, her hand around his neck, choking him. "I wish you… That someone like you… That someone like you… Had never been born!" Madam Red raised her knife, prepared to stab Ciel. She paused, her eyes widening. "Sister…" She whispered quietly, frozen to the spot.

"Young Master!" Sebastian shouted out, and there was the sound of blood spattering. Sebastian appeared behind Madam Red, half demonic form, ready to kill her on the spot.

"Stop! Sebastian! Do not kill her!" Ciel ordered, and Sebastian froze, returning to his human form. "Sebastian…?" Ciel repeated, looking at the butler. He was panting, covered in blood and holding his hand to a deep shoulder wound.

"Tee-hee! Why, Sebastian darling! You've got guts! To think you would sacrifice your arm… To rescue that brat." Grelle walked over to us, his death scythe dyed crimson. "But you are a wholly different story, Madam!" She flinched, trembling. "You just go on and kill that brat now, you hear?!"

"No…" She whispered, shaking.

"Huh?"

"I cannot… I cannot kill this child!" Madam Red clutched her sides, squeezing her eyes shut.

"How can you say that now?! After you've chopped up all those women! If you don't kill him, he'll kill you instead!" Grelle snapped, and I slowly got to my feet, swaying slightly. "And after _I've _gone to all the trouble of assisting you!" I stared at the scene before me, my eyes slowly hardening in determination, my mind set on one goal only.

"But… But! This child is my-!" Madam Red shouted, holding her arm out to gesture to Ciel. I sprinted to her, shoving her roughly to the side just as Grelle swung his chainsaw, impaling me in the chest.

"Well, this is unexpected." Grelle mused, and I coughed out blood, gritting my teeth in pain. He wrenched his death scythe out of my chest, and I flew to the ground, my ears flattening as I watched my blood slowly turn into reels of tape.

XxXxX

_(Cinematic Record)_

"_Hikari-nee-chan!" I looked up from my book, smiling up at my little sister._

"_Yes, Umeko?" I asked, watching as she ran up to me, climbing onto my lap._

_ "They were being mean to me!" She pouted, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she pointed to a trio of girls. I stroked her purple hair gently, placing her on my hip as I stood up, walking over to the three._

_ "You three." I snapped, giving them a scary face. "You made my little sister cry. Prepare to meet your consequences." They looked up at me, fear flashing in their eyes as they ran away, bawling._

_ "Wow, Hikari-nee-chan! You're so brave!" Umeko exclaimed, nuzzling her head into the crook of my neck. I smiled, hugging my six-year-old sister._

_ "You just tell your nee-chan who's bothering you, and I'll beat them up, 'kay?" I poked her forehead, and she giggled._

_ "Yeah!"_

_**I had loved my little sister dearly. I would've done anything for her. She meant the world to me.**_

XxXxX

_ I sat in the car with my family, driving to a nearby town to buy some supplies. Umeko smiled up at me, and I patted her head._

_ "What made you so happy, Umeko?" I asked, and she beamed._

_ "I'm with Hikari-nee-chan and my parents, and we're together!" My eyes hardened as she said this._

_**I had hated my parents. They were always arguing, and forgot about us constantly, leaving us to fend for ourselves.**_

_ "Of course." I cracked a forced smile, kissing her on the forehead. The car suddenly jolted, and my father swore loudly. There was a loud noise, and then the sensation of falling filled my stomach as we rolled off the side of a cliff. Umeko screamed, and I held her close, squeezing her tightly. The car rolled into numerous trees, breaking the glass on the windows. I shut my eyes as we tumbled down, feeling glass shards cut my face. When the car stopped, I opened my eyes, and climbed out of a shattered window slowly, gently pulling my sister out after. I set her down, and walked over to the front side of the car. It had been smashed, and my parents were crushed, blood covering the dashboard. I screamed in horror, turning away quickly and running to Umeko. "Umeko! Umeko!" My eyes landed on the large shard of glass protruding from her stomach, and made their way to her large, empty, lifeless eyes. I stared at her in disbelief, my eyes swimming with tears. "N-No… No!"_

_**The day I had lost her was devastating. It has almost felt like I had lost a part of myself.**_

XxXxX

_"I'm so sorry. You're very lucky that you've survived with only minor injuries." The doctors and nurses had told me many times, but their words fell to deaf ears._

_**I didn't want their pity. I just wanted my little sister back. **_

XxXxX

_**In the end, I had just tried to forget about my past. To try to forget about my little sister, whom I had loved with all of my soul.**_

"_You should stay away from her. Have you heard about the misfortune she has caused her family? They say she killed them." My peers whispered amongst themselves, and I glared at them. It wasn't true! I hadn't killed them! But to them, there was no other explanation. I had survived without any life-threatening injuries._

_**In the end, I just gave up. Gave up making any friends, and gave up trusting others. I could only trust Amaya, and the characters in my favorite novels.**_

_(Cinematic Record)_

XxXxX

**~Author's Note~**

Cliffhanger~ (Lol sorry, I couldn't help myself…)

Thank you for reading, and _please_ review and/or point out any errors or typos if you happen to see any.

~Translation~

Umeko~ Plum child


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji!

**~Author's Note~**

Thank you to eleven Guests, LITTLE RED FOXX, foxchick1, Artemis-Link3.6, helpmewoofy11, Shewolf-skittles-twist14, Rio Zero Sliver, HiddenMonsters, Catovia, Yami Mizuna, DeathlyIceMaiden, Skye, I ok2, and for reviewing~

Yush, _100_ reviews! Thank you everyone~

Guest~ Thank you for pointing out the typo! I've fixed it!

Guest~ Thank you for pointing out the typo! I've fixed it!

Guest~ Thank you for pointing out the typo! I've fixed it!

Guest~ Thank you for pointing out the typo! I've fixed it!

Guest~ Thank you for pointing out the typo! I've fixed it!

LITTLE RED FOXX~ Yes… I'm a monster, I know.

foxchick1~ Okay, I will!

Artemis-Link3.6~ Please… Don't rip your hair out… OMG, there's a _3__rd__ season_?! I know that a movie just came out in Japan, but a _3__rd__ season_?! I wanna see it!

helpmewoofy11~ Yes… I kinda cried while writing it…

Shewolf-skittles-twist14~ What if she does die…? (Lol, you'll have to read to find out~)

Guest~ Yush, a cliffhanger! Here's your update!

Rio Zero Sliver~ Thank you so much!

HiddenMonsters~ I cried while writing it… You can have all the time you need.

Catovia~ Yes, I cliffhangered on purpose! (Nope, it's not a word, but as you had wrote, YOLO~) I don't like Claude that much either… I mean he killed Alois, like, without hesitation! (Although his tap-dancing skills are awesome~)

Yami Mizuna~ Lol, sorry! I couldn't help myself~

DeathlyIceMaiden~ Yes… She did, didn't she? Maybe I'll explain that later in this chapter…

Skye~ Thank you! Here's your long-awaited chapter!

I ok2~ Thank. You. So. Very. Much. For. Reviewing. Here's. Your. Chapter.

Guest~ Thank you for pointing out the typo! I've fixed it!

Guest~ Thank you for pointing out the typo! I've fixed it!

Guest~ Thank you for pointing out the typo! I've fixed it!

~ Thank you! I love writing cliffhangers~ Lol, I want to know too… But then again, I don't want to know… (It _does_ seem like a perverted word…)

Guest~ Thank you for pointing out the typo! I've fixed it!

Guest~ Thank you for pointing out the typo! I've fixed it!

Chapter 11

XxXxX

I flew backwards and hit the ground, my blood spattering against the cold pavement. The vial of green serum rolled slowly out of my coat pocket, and Grelle picked it up with interest.

"Hmm…? What's this?" He drawled, dangling it above me with two fingers. I coughed, and glared at him.

"D-Don't touch that." I snarled hoarsely, and he grinned.

"What, this?" He released the vial, and what might've been the only way to turn back to my human form shattered, the contents mixing in with my blood. "Whoops." He giggled, and I felt rage bubbling up inside me.

"You… Did not!" I growled, staggering up onto my feet, swaying dangerously. I felt a rush of adrenaline, and I charged forward, my insides burning with immense pain. I lashed out in fury, almost striking him on the face and clawing at him.

"Hey! You just aimed for my face, didn't you?!" He snapped, and I grinned, my eyes hidden by my bangs.

"Of course." I replied, feeling warm blood trickle down my chin. I collapsed, my body finally crumpling under my weight. I fell to the ground with a dull thud, and Madam Red ran up to me.

"Why?!" She cried, tears forming in her eyes. "Why did you save me, a stranger?!" I smiled at her, my breaths coming out as raspy gasps.

"You're important to Ciel, whether he admits it or not. As a recently employed Phantomhive servant, it's important to serve the 'Young Master'… Is it not?" I rasped, flicking my ears. "I do hope you two play chess again." I flashed her a cheeky grin, and looked at Sebastian, who stood there, his eyes slightly wider than normal. "Take care of him, 'until the very end', will you?" He nodded slowly, and I sighed, my eyes fluttering closed. I struggled to inhale a couple more breaths, my mouthing parting as I panted. I flicked my ears in a final goodbye, then darkness began to engulf me. Two familiar voices were the last things I heard.

"Sebastian! I command you, do it _now_!"

"Yes… My lord."

XxXxX

Pain was the first thing that brought me out of the never-ending darkness. I coughed, my chest burning.

"I… I'm not dead…?" I muttered, and took a deep breath. I heard a deep chuckle, and I groaned.

"No, I'm afraid not. Did you possibly think you could escape me that easily?" My eyes flew open, and I gasped.

"S-Sebastian?" I sat up on the bed I was laying on, wincing from the pain in my stomach. I glanced down at my hands, wiggling my fingers. "Why am I still a human…? Surely my time is up… And Grelle spilled the serum…"

"I believe I have told you before, that I have come up with one solution to turn you back to a human form, but was told not use until the last resort…?" He cocked an eyebrow, and I blinked.

"What… What was your 'solution'…?" I asked hesitantly, rubbing my wounded stomach unconsciously. He smirked, and leaned closer.

"Do you really wish to know?" He inquired, and I blushed.

"O-Of course!" I scoffed, and he tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck. A wave of intense thirst washed over me, and I gasped. "W-Wha-" I rasped, my eyes locking onto his neck and I leaned closer, sniffing his jugular delicately. Just as I was about to sink my teeth into his skin, I stopped myself, scampering over to the corner of the room and distancing myself away from him. He quietly removed his pocket watch, and I looked at my reflection curiously. Demonic pink eyes stared back at me, and I blinked, opening my mouth to ask about them. Two large canines replaced the two teeth I had there before, and I gasped.

"The only way to keep you from slipping into eternal sleep was to have you consume my blood, turning you into a… half demon." Sebastian put away his pocket watch, and removed his glove with his teeth, pushing up his sleeve. "Of course, unless you wish to become a blood thirsty monster, you will have to take weekly doses of my blood." He bit his wrist, and I watched, entranced, as a thin trail of crimson liquid dribbled down his arm. The sweet smell of blood filled my senses, and I shuddered, trying to resist the sudden urge to rush over to him and satisfy my thirst.

"You mean… I'm a vampire…?" I inquired slowly, struggling to stay still.

"I suppose, but you still are half feline." I reached up and touched my ears as he said this, and noticed the furry appendages were still on my head.

"Oh…" I flicked my tail, and he stood up. I tensed as he cornered me, pressing his wrist to my lips. I struggled to push him off of me, trying to ignore to satisfying taste of iron as some of his blood trickled into my mouth. "S-Sebastian… S-Stop!" I rasped, my eyes turning pink. I stiffened, my canines brushing against the ripped flesh as my mouth watered. I licked my lips, looking at Sebastian for permission. He nodded, and I flicked my ears, then began carefully lapping up the blood, relishing the delicious flavor. I stopped myself before I bit him, stepping past him and sitting on the bed again. Flopping over on my side, I blushed and wiped my mouth hurriedly with my hand, then licked it clean. "T-Thanks… I guess…" I muttered, burying my face into the pillows.

"It was Young Master's orders to satisfy your needs as a new Phantomhive servant." My eyes brightened up at his words, and I sat up quickly, my tail wagging back and forth rapidly.

"Really?! I get the job?!" I almost squealed. He gave me one of his infamous smiles, and nodded.

"The sight of you getting excited at such a small matter is adorable." He mused, blushing slightly and watching my tail. I halted my actions, following his gaze to my furry appendage.

"Of course!" I smiled, petting my tail and purring. "But…" I stopped, cocking my head to the side. "Wouldn't the three servants get suspicious if the see me with… These?" I touched my ears, glancing at the door. Sebastian walked over to a closet, taking out an outfit, handing it to me. I looked at the maid clothes, paling slightly. "Uh… Sebastian? Am I required to wear this…?"

"Any servant of the Phantomhives needs to be most presentable." He replied, and I gulped, holding up the outfit.

"Okay…" I sighed, then turned to him. "Get out." I made a shooing motion, and he bowed, leaving the room. I eyed the clothes dreadfully, and then pulled off the nightgown that _someone_ must have put on me while I was unconscious. I slipped on the undergarments with ease, but froze when I saw the corset. "Sebastian?" I called out warily, and picked up the corset.

"Yes, Hikari?" I swear I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Do I have to wear this too…?"

"If 'this' you are referring to is the corset, then yes." He cracked open the door slowly. "Might you need some assistance?"

"P-Possibly…" I grumbled quietly in frustration, opening the door the rest of the way. I handed the death contraption to him, and placed my hands on the post of the bed. "Not too tight, okay…?" I gritted my teeth as he placed it around my waist, and began lacing it up. I panted as it got tighter, my knuckled turning white from gripping the wooden beam too hard.

"Hikari, please relax your muscles a bit further." He tightened it more, and I let out a pained noise.

"I-It's too tight." I snapped, flicking my tail and slapping it against his thigh as hard as I could. "I thought I told you not to tie it too tight!" He simply responded by pulling on the strings harshly, and I yelped.

"There. We are finished, Hikari." He stepped away from me, and I panted heavily, clawing at the corset.

"Y-You're so cruel…" I muttered, then blushed. "O-Okay, thank you for the help. You can go now." I pointed to the door, suddenly remembering that I was only in undergarments and a corset, which pushed my well-endowed chest up in an immodest fashion. His gaze trialed up and down my body, before bowing and leaving, a smirk evident on his face. I stared at the door as it closed, blinking twice with a bright blush. "You're unbelievable." I muttered, then pulled on the rest of the clothes.

XxXxX

"Attention, please!" Sebastian clapped his hands together gaining the attention of the three servants. "We have a new servant working for the Phantomhive manor. This is Hikari, and she'll be working alongside Mey-Rin, as a maid. Hikari, this is Mey-Rin, Finnian, Baldo, and Tanaka." I flushed and tugged on the hem of my dress, wishing it were longer.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you…" I greeted quietly, and Finny ran up to me.

"Wow, miss! You're really pretty!" He exclaimed, and I blushed darker.

"T-Thank you…" I stuttered, and smiled. I glanced at Mey-Rin, who seemed deep in thought.

"Wasn't the talking cat's name 'Hikari'…?" She scratched her cheek, and the all looked at us suspiciously. I froze and tugged on my bonnet; glad it was covering my ears as I looked at Sebastian for help.

"Indeed it was. Now, Mey-Rin, if you could please show Hikari to her room and inform her of her daily chores." Sebastian ordered, and she saluted, smiling and shaking off the confused look.

"Yes, Mister Sebastian! This way, Miss Hikari!" She hurried down a hall, and I bowed quickly to the others before rushing after her. She came to a stop at a door, opening it to reveal two beds. "This will be your room, Miss Hikari. I'm afraid you'll have to share it with me…" I shook my head hurriedly in denial.

"No, it's fine! And please, call me 'Hikari'." I smiled at her, she grinned.

"Okay! Now, your chores…" She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Just… Clean the manor and polish the silver…?" Her statement ended as a question, and I sweat dropped.

"Thank you. I'll take a look around the manor now." I waved to her as I headed to find out where Sebastian was. I wondered by a room with large windows, and noticed that it was already late evening. "Ah… It's already so late…" I muttered to myself, and sat on the floor and took a nap until it became dark. Lightening flashed across the sky, and I jumped. Standing up, I decided to just retire for the day, and begin working tomorrow. I crept back to the room I was supposed to stay in, shaking quietly as I heard thunder rumble. "Stupid storm…" I growled to myself, hugging myself tightly and opening the door. Mey-Rin lay in her bed, sound asleep. I rummaged through a drawer, pulling out a nightgown and slipping it on quickly. I sat in my bed, buried in my blankets as I listened to the storm. There was a loud crack, and the room brightened as lightening flashed. I squeaked, leaping out of my bed and running out the room, dragging my blankets with me. I sprinted down the hall, then tripped in my blankets and lay sprawled across the floor, trembling. I heard some footsteps come closer, and I sat up, hugging the blankets around me as I flattened my ears. I glanced toward the sound of the footsteps, my eyes wide.

"My, my… Hikari, I wasn't aware that you had astraphobia." Sebastian smirked, holding a candelabrum and walking up to me. I let out a pained noise, jumping again as thunder rumbled outside. He crouched down, and I peered at him through my blankets.

"I-I couldn't sleep…" I mumbled, blushing. Sebastian sighed, then set down the candelabra and picked me up along with my blankets. "W-What are you-"

"Could you please pick up the candelabra, Hikari?" Sebastian interrupted, and I complied, carefully holding it as he carried me down the hall. I trembled in his arms as he walked into his room, setting me down on his bed and taking the candelabra. "Perhaps the comfort of sleeping in a familiar bed would help you sleep?" He inquired, and I nodded and curled up into a ball, grabbing onto one of his pillows.

"Thank you…" I murmured, and he pet my head.

"Of course."

XxXxX

"Hikari. It is time to wake." I groaned, cracking open my eyes. Sebastian stood over me, holding up my maid uniform. "Today is your first day as a Phantomhive maid." I sat up, throwing the pillow I was cuddling with at him. He dodged it, and handed me the clothes. "Change quickly, now." I shooed him out of the room, then pulled on the clothes, somehow managing to put on the corset without help. I stepped out of the room, fastening the bonnet over my ears and looking at Sebastian.

"Okay. What's next?"

"Next, we are to wake up Young Master. I shall go get his morning tea, so could you wake him?" Sebastian ordered, and I nodded, walking down to Ciel's room. I opened the door, then stood by his bed, gently shaking him.

"Ciel. Ciel, it's time to wake up." I shook him a little harder, and his eyes snapped open. Within a second, I had a gun pressed to my forehead. "W-What-" I stammered, my eyes widening.

"Do not touch me!" He shouted, panting heavily. I froze, unsure of what to do. Sebastian walked into the room, and wheeled the cart with the tea next to Ciel's bed, acting as if we weren't in the current situation. He smiled, then poured the tea into a teacup.

"For today's morning tea, I have prepared Assam with plenty of milk. The milk will serve to relax you. It will calm you down." Sebastian informed, holding out the cup to Ciel. "Especially… After a bad dream." Ciel sighed, putting away his gun. I stood, frozen, trembling with slight shock, adrenaline pumping through my veins. Sebastian picked up a book, sighing. "It's all because you read Poe before going to bed."

"I do as I please. What of the day's schedule?" Ciel scoffed, sipping the warm liquid. I let out a breath, slowly walking over to Sebastian's side, standing behind him.

"Today you must review the documents sent from headquarters. In the afternoon, the Marchioness of Midford, Lady Elizabeth, and Madam Red will be visiting. And Young Master's-"

"Damn!" Ciel cursed, climbing out of his bed quickly. "Begin the preparations right away!" Sebastian looked confused.

"You do not need to hurry so. The Marchioness will be here this afternoon-"

"Fool! We're talking about Aunt Francis here!" Ciel began unbuttoning his shirt, and I blushed.

"I-I think I shall take my leave now… If you'll excuse me…" I stammered, covering my eyes with both hands and rushing to the door, only to miss it and hit the wall. I yelped, then ran out of the room.

XxXxX

I sat at the table with the other servants, watching as Mey-Rin plucked off the petals on a flower.

"You guys! You guys! Omigosh!" Finny came running into the room, waving his hands around.

"What is it Finny… This early in the morning… Quiet down, would 'ya?" Bard growled, resting his head on the table.

"What happened, hm?" May-Rin asked, setting her flower down, and I glanced at Finny.

"Sheesh, have you all forgotten? Today's a special day!" Finny exclaimed, and I pointed to the calendar.

"Hrn? Special…?" They all looked at the date curiously, and I smiled secretly.

XxXxX

"It has been a while since I saw you last, Marchioness of Midford." Ciel greeted, looking unkempt. "You have arrived earlier than expected today as well…"

"Spare me the formalities. You look as if you've just risen, Earl Phantomhive." Frances interrupted, and I trembled slightly in fear of her wrath.

"No, I-" Ciel was glomped by Elizabeth before he could finish.

"Ciel's cute even when he has just woken up!" She squealed, and he began to protest.

"Elizabeth!" Frances growled, and she froze. "Do not behave so rudely before you've even greeted him. I have always told you that a lady must observe the proprieties even when she's at her mother's family home…"

"I'm sorry mother!" Elizabeth paled, and Frances turned her gaze to Sebastian.

"It has been a while since I saw you last. Welcome, Marchioness and Lady Elizabeth." He greeted, placing a hand over his chest. "You have traveled a great distance today-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence, looking unnerved by the stare Frances was giving him. "Ah… Erm… Might there be something on my fa-"

"You look… Lecherous! Per usual." She interrupted, and Ciel snorted quietly, trying not to laugh. I just stood there, quietly laughing into my hand.

"I'm afraid I was born this way-" She stormed up to him, and grabbed his bangs.

"_Moreover_! Both you and your master are sporting long bangs, though you're both male. How unseemly! You need to learn a thing or two from Mister Tanaka there!"

"A-Aunt Frances?!"

"Please just wai-"

"Hang on-" Their cries of protest fell to deaf ears as Frances brandished her comb, styling their hair expertly. I muffled my laugh as Ciel thanked Frances stiffly, trembling with restrained anger. She turned her gaze to me, and I froze.

"Good afternoon, Marchioness…" I greeted, trying not to break under her intense stare. We stood still for a while, locked in each other's eyes.

"I like you." She stated, and I blinked. "A strong woman should never cower back. Hold the other's gaze with honor." I smiled gratefully, and she returned the gesture. The sound of a carriage arriving was heard, and Sebastian opened the door to the manor. Madam Red walked inside, and her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Hikari! You're alright!" She ran up to me, embracing me tightly. I smiled, gritting my teeth.

"M-Madam Red… I cannot breathe…" I gasped, and she released me.

"Whoops! I'll apologize, but I'm just grateful that you're in good condition." She smiled, and Frances cleared her throat rather loudly.

"Anyways, I drop in on you, and you're still a lay about. Not to mention your butler looks the degenerate!" She snapped at Ciel, crossing her arms. Sebastian looked gloomy, and I patted his back gently. "You are to marry my daughter." She pointed her finger at Ciel, fuming. "On this day of days, your reformation begins! Nothing will escape my notice, is that clear?! We'll start with the manor! A disorderly home reflects a distracted mind!"

"Then I shall guide you." Sebastian offered, and Ciel froze.

"H-Hey…" He whispered, and I took this as my cue to leave. I bowed to Madam Red, then quietly slipped away from sight.

XxXxX

**~Author's Note~**

I couldn't let the main character die on us, now could I? If you weren't aware, astraphobia is the fear of storms.

I looked up the definition of 'lecherous' and laughed _so_ hard when I read it and then looked at Sebastian in the manga…

**lech·er·ous **

**/ˈleCH(ə)rəs/**

_**adjective**_

**1. Having or showing excessive of offensive sexual desire.**

(I already knew the meaning, but was curious about the _actual_ definition…) **_Lmfao._**

Thank you for reading, and _please_ review and/or point out any errors or typos if you happen to see any.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji!

**~Author's Note~**

**I'm so, so sorry that this chapter is really late.**

I have _so_ many excuses, but you guys probably don't want to listen to me. I do hope this chapter will satisfy my wonderful readers! (I probably lost, like, hundreds of them… If I even _have_ that many…)

I read Kuroshitsuji volume eight, chapter 41, and I was shocked. I knew what happened to Sebastian wouldn't affect him, and he'll come back… But his eyes were open… And… Urg… I cried. No, bawled.

Thank you to Kso12, helpmewoofy11, inukag94, Yami Mizuna, three Guests, Shewolf-skittles-twist14, HiddenMonsters, DeathlyIceMaiden, Hiding dormant in the shadows, veterianarian, , LITTLE RED FOXX, omgitsanimegamer, BlackButlerFreak1120, Noir Victorian, TheBlackBloodPrincess, Hades' Neko, aandm20, animagirl, wsarah729, whiteicewolf, and Sefiyer for reviewing!

Kso12~ Lol, I think she's hilarious too! Hmm… I guess I would have arachnaphobia, because I absolutely _hate_ spiders… (Just thinking about their eyes and legs…)

helpmewoofy11~ Yeah… I suppose a 'half-demon/vampire/cat/human' is a lot… Bleh, oh well~ I love Madam Red too!

inukag94~ Lol, yes. His trademark 'I'm gonna kill you now." look is especially lecherous~

Yami Mizuna~ 'Yay' indeed!

Guest~ Thank you for pointing out the typo! I've fixed it!

Guest~ Thank you for pointing out the typo! I've fixed it!

Guest~ Thank you for pointing out the typo! I've fixed it!

Shewolf-skittles-twist14~ Oh! Happy Belated Birthday, then! I'm so happy it's one of your favorite stories~

HiddenMonsters~ Thank you! I'm writing it as I type now~

DeathlyIceMaiden~ I laugh every time too!

Hiding dormant in the shadows~ I wonder how that will work too… (I haven't planned it out yet…) It's fine, I'm just happy this story is one of your favorites!

veterianarian~ Thank you! (I know it's a saying, but it sounds painful… Lol.)

~ Sebastian can't stop being a perv! He's lecherous, remember? Lmao.

LITTLE RED FOXX~ Ah… My heart nearly exploded too…

omgitsanimegamer~ Oh no… You should sleep! Sleep is important for your body! I'm sorry for the sad cliff hanger… But it was too fun to write~

BlackButlerFreak1120~ No, no. You don't need to bow! A-And I'm not awesome, either. *Flushes and averts eyes*

Noir Victorian~ I'm glad too!

TheBlackBloodPrincess~ Thank you very much!

Hades' Neko~ I know, right?! So funny! Thank you very much!

aandm20~ Thank you!

animagirl~ Oh, I'm honored that this is your first. I do hope you continue to read it!

wsarah729~ Of course I will continue to write it! (Or at least now, that's what I plan to do…)

whiteicewolf~ Thank you! Here's your chapter!

Sefiyer~ Thank you very much!

Chapter 12

XxXxX

I snuck into the inner courtyard, and spotted Finny cutting the winter roses.

"F-Finny! Don't cut _all_ the flowers!" I squatted down next to him, taking the scissors away from his cut fingers.

"Eh…? Hikari?" He looked at me with curious eyes, and I smiled.

"Save _some_ of them, okay?" He nodded, and picked up the ones he had cut.

"We're planning to use them for Young Master's birthday!" He exclaimed, and I ushered him out of the courtyard.

"Alight. You get that ready, while I fix the courtyard. Make sure to patch up those cuts, too." I waved at him as he left, then I rolled up my sleeves. "Lets see what these demon powers can do." I muttered, then sprinted to the garden shed. I grabbed extra winter rose bulbs, then ran back to the courtyard. I planted them all in record time, then sat down. "Okay… Now to make them bloom…" I concentrated hard, and they popped up within seconds. I smiled, wiping my forehead with a dirtied hand.

"This year, the winter roses we ordered from Germany are quite lovely-" I looked at the door in panic, hearing Sebastian's voice coming closer. I rushed out just as the door opened, running to the living room. I ran into the room, just barely catching all of the plates Mey-Rin dropped.

"T-Thank you so much, Hikari! I am very grateful, yes I am!" She stammered, adjusting her glasses. I sweat dropped, handing her the plates.

"Be careful, okay? Not too many plates at a time." I sighed, and she nodded. I glanced down at my feet, spotting the broken shards of china. I grabbed a broom, and began sweeping it up quickly. I threw the broken plates away, then looked at her hands. They were bleeding, with pieces of china imbedded in them. I heard Sebastian and the others walk toward us, and I hurried to the other door. "Take care of your hands. I shall go check on Bard." She nodded, and I slipped out quickly. I ran to the kitchen, panting slightly from fatigue. I slowed to a walk, my hand touching the door to the kitchen. I opened the door, and saw Bard with a flamethrower. "Bard! Don't-" He glanced at me, but it was already too late. The room exploded, and I coughed, inhaling the smoke.

"Oh… Didn't see 'ya there, Hikari." He greeted, and I coughed again.

"Hasn't Sebastian told you not to cook with a flamethrower…?" I asked, and he scratched the back of his head with one hand, the other bent at a painful angle.

"I just wanted to speed up the process…" He muttered, and I sighed, walking over to him.

"Look at your arm…" I lifted his arm up, then aligned it with a jerk. He grunted, and I grabbed some nearby bandages from a drawer to wrap it up in a cast.

"Could 'ya fix my leg too?" Bard asked, and I nodded. After doing the same to his leg and handing him a makeshift crutch, I walked over to the oven.

"At least the oven's still alright…" I opened a cabinet, taking out a circular pan. "Come on, _chef. _Lets make a cake." I winked, and he blushed.

"C-Chef…? All right! Lets do this!" He pushed up his sleeves, and I smiled, washing my hands. After drying my hands with a towel, I walked over to the pantry and dragged out bags of flour and sugar. I began making a cake quickly, pouring in the ingredients for the batter while Bard stirred it with one hand. I moved the batter to the round pan, then placed it in the oven.

"Okay. Next is the frosting." I muttered to myself, then looked at Bard. "Can you make the frosting while I clean the dishes?"

"'Ya can count on me." He grinned, and I smiled back. I scrubbed the dirty cooking utensils and bowls, rinsing them out and placing them on the counter. Grabbing a towel, I dried them off and put them back in their proper spots. "Hikari! I'm done." Bard called over his shoulder, and I glanced at his frosting.

"Uh… Bard? What's that?" I pointed to the lumpy substance in the bowl, casting him an exasperated look.

"It's the frosting. What, are 'ya blind or somethin'?"

"Is that _edible_...?" I asked him incredulously, and he shrugged. I dipped my finger in the 'frosting', and sniffed it. Then put it in my mouth. Which I instantly regretted. I gagged, my face turning blue. "This…" I gasped, trying not to retch. "Is defiantly _not_ frosting."

"Hikari…?! Are 'ya alright?!" Bard ran over to me and thumped my back. I coughed, swallowing the rest of the vile food.

"Arg! I swallowed it!" I yelped, clawing at my throat. We both froze suddenly, hearing the front door open. "Ciel and the others are back…" I whispered, and we looked at each other, panicked. I ran to the oven, and pulled out the cake. "It looks done." I sighed, and gave Bard's 'frosting' a sour look. "We'll just have to use this, and hope no one dies."

"Dies?!" Bard echoed, and I nodded, grabbing a spatula. I scooped up the gooey substance, then spread it on the cake quickly.

"Go ahead and greet Ciel, Bard. I'll be done in a second." I grabbed some spare strawberries I found on the counter, and he nodded.

"Okay. 'Ya hurry, 'ya hear me?" He rushed off, and I placed the fruit carefully around the cake. When I was satisfied, I placed it on a plate and sprinted for the entrance of the manor. Halfway there, I realized I forgot the candles, and cursed mentally. I dashed back to the kitchen, and hurriedly put thirteen candles on the cake, grabbed a box of matches, then ran as fast as I could back to the entrance.

"Welcome back!" The trio chorused, and I barreled into them, sending them sprawling.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" I gasped, barely keeping Finny from face-planting the cake. I stood up quickly, adjusting my bonnet with one hand, and holding the cake carefully with the other. They stood up as well, dusting themselves off and smiling.

"Look, look! We made this together!" Finny exclaimed, holding up a… Pile of something with numerous candles sticking out of it. Huh. I suppose they made that when I wasn't looking… Ciel cast us a confused look. "I decorated everything with flowers!" Finny continued, gesturing to the walls and table.

"Hikari and I made a cake." Bard bragged, leaning on his crutch. I smiled, lighting a match quickly and lighting the candles.

"I set the table… Following Mister Sebastian's example." Mey-Rin stuttered, blushing. I paled, suddenly feeling a murderous aura emitting from Frances.

"Hmph." She sighed, and walked over to Ciel. "They beat me to it. _That's_ what I came here to say today." She placed her hand on Ciel's head, mussing up his hair. "Happy thirteenth birthday, Ciel." She let him go, then looked at us. "Everyone… I hope you will continue taking care of both my daughter and my son." We all beamed at her, and I set the cake down on the table, running over to Ciel.

"Sorry, I can't restrain myself anymore." I smiled brightly, before picking him up and spinning around. Madam Red clapped her hands together, then rushed over and pulled us into a warm embrace.

"W-What are you doing?! Unhand me this instant!" Ciel sputtered, and we laughed, doing as we were told. "But… Thank you, everyone. So much." He gave a small smile, and I grinned.

"Happy birthday, Ciel." Madam Red patted him on the head, and smiled.

"Sebastian, you have my gratitude for attending to us today." Frances placed her hands on her hips, and Sebastian bowed. "There's just one thing I ought to mention." He gave her a curious look, and she winked. "Make sure to thank Hikari for taking care of the ruined garden, the shattered china, and the burnt kitchen."

"Yes, my lady."

"It's a party today!" Finny pumped his fist, jumping up and down.

"Free booze! Free booze!" Bard cheered, and I elbowed him.

"Bard. There are children." I whispered, and he scoffed.

"What, 'ya afraid 'ya can't handle your booze?"

"Was that a challenge?" I crossed my arms, giving him a half-hearted glare. He narrowed his eyes, and smirked. "Bring it." I growled, and Madam Red clapped her hands together.

"We have a contest!" She grinned, and sat down in a chair to keep the score. I grabbed two shot glasses, and a bottle of 'Devil Springs Vodka'. I scoffed at the name, then filled the glasses to the rim. I gave a glass to Bard, and caught his eye. I smirked, then downed the glass.

XxXxX

Bard had passed out, and I sat on the floor, the room swaying as I giggled quietly. Madam Red had fallen asleep out of boredom. Tugging on my bonnet, I staggered up, and began walking towards the kitchen for a glass of water. I noticed Sebastian in the kitchen, so I watched him quietly, curious.

"Alas… I suppose we shall not be needing _this_." He sighed, and removed a cake with strawberries and a chocolate top hat decorating it in a neat order from a cupboard. He ran his hand through his hair, messing it up and causing his bangs to fall down. I crept up behind him, staring at the cake in awe. "Goodness… Human creatures really are difficult to understand." He slipped off his glove, revealing his contract tattoo. I flicked my tail in irritation as he destroyed half of the chocolate hat, scooping it up with his fingers. "To think they consider _something like this_…" He placed his fingers in his mouth, licking the chocolate. "Delicious. Now really." I let out a sad mewl, and poked him in the side.

"Sebastian." I whined, poking him repeatedly. "What did you ruin it?" He looked at me; hair disheveled, bonnet almost falling off my head, and a light pink hue dusting my cheeks.

"Hikari." He grabbed my finger, and I looked at him.

"Yeees?" I chirped, slurring a little.

"Are you intoxicated?"

"What?" I scoffed, giggling. "Pfft. No." My laughter began getting louder, and I doubled over.

"Hmm…" Sebastian placed a hand on his chin and watched me with amusement. "Demons should not react to the affects of an alcoholic beverage, but perhaps because you're half, you make an exception?" He bent down and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look up at him.

"What?" I slurred, and he stuck his two fingers in my mouth. I made a quiet sound of protest, then flicked my ears in happiness as I enjoyed the taste of the sweet Funtom chocolate. Pulling his fingers out of my mouth, I held his hand out in front of me and began lapping at it, like a cat would do with milk. He pulled off my bonnet with his other hand, stroking my ears as he observed me intensely. I purred, letting go of his hand and leaning into his other one. I stepped away from him, fanning myself. "Gah… It's so hot." I grumbled, panting. Flopping onto the counter, I groaned, the ground swaying dangerously. Then I fainted.

XxXxX

I woke and sat up quickly, only to flop back into my bed. I groaned, clutching my throbbing head.

"Stupid migraine." I grumbled, scowling. "Stupid booze. Stupid Bard." I sat up more slowly, hissing in pain. The door opened, and Sebastian came in with a cup.

"I see you have awoken, Hikari." He greeted, then gave me the cup. I sniffed the contents, then took a small sip. I purred, sighing contently.

"Thank you." I drank more of the milk, my tail swishing back and forth.

"Are you well enough to accompany Young Master and I on a walk around town?" Sebastian inquired, and I nodded.

"Alright. Give me a minute." I hopped off my bed, letting out a strangled groan as the room swayed. "Say… Sebastian?"

"Yes, Hikari?"

"What did I do last night? I can't seem to remember…"

"That is something I shall keep to myself." He placed a finger on his lips, and smirked. I growled, then threw a pillow at him.

"Whatever. Get out."

XxXxX

I trudged through the snow-covered streets after Ciel and Sebastian, only half-awake, and my head throbbing. I yawned, pulling at my bonnet irritated. Covering my ears has become a discomfort. I watched as Ciel talked to the commissioner and chief inspector of the Scotland Yard, then sat down on the sidewalk, observing the unconscious bodies hanging from the roof of the café. Looking away quickly, I stared at the road, vile rising in my throat, as I tried to forget about the poor victims hanging above me.

"Come along, Sebastian. Hikari." Ciel ordered, and I stood up, feeling the snow seep into my dress. I growled in distaste, hating the wet feeling. Scampering after Ciel, I followed them to a passageway leading to an underground staircase. Sebastian pushed open the door, and we descended slowly. I scrunched up my nose, sneezing a few times.

"What's that smell…?" I grumbled, rubbing my nose in vain to try to rid of the stench.

"What an awful smell…" Ciel covered his mouth and nose with his arm, and Sebastian opened the door at the end of the staircase.

"So you've finally managed to find this place… Earl." A voice rang out from a dark corner of the room, and I squinted my eyes to see. "How strange to be facing you here like this. But I've always believed this day would come."

"And what sort of day would that be?" Ciel growled, and the room lightened, revealing Lau, with many girls crawling over him.

"Welcome, earl!" Lau greeted, waving his pipe at us. "It's been too long!" I waved back, then squirmed uncomfortably as my wet dress came in contact with my skin. "Have you been well? Ah! I heard you celebrated your birthday not long ago? Good tidings to you!"

"Never mind that!" Ciel looked red, and I nudged Sebastian.

"Why is he blushing?" I asked him in a whisper, and he shrugged, smirking.

"There's something I want to ask you." Ciel growled, interrupting our silent conversation.

"Aah. For the earl to go to the trouble of visiting this dank cellar of an opium den must mean you're here… About _that_, yes?" Lau hugged Ran-Mao closer to him, petting her back. Two girls walked up to Sebastian, holding a pipe.

"Brother, would you like some?" They wrapped their hands around his waist, and I growled, my tail bristling under my dress.

"I shall pass, thank you." Sebastian politely declined, and I glared at the two, standing close to him as they pouted and walked away. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at my actions, but I refused to meet his gaze. The girls returned, and I stood in front of Sebastian, my chin held high. They ignored Sebastian this time, and grabbed me.

"W-Wha?" I stammered, and they dragged me away, and into another room.

"Master Lau told us you need a change of clothes." They informed me, and quickly began stripping me of my dress.

"W-Wait, hold on-" I protested, but they handed me another outfit before I could finish.

"Change." They ordered, and I nodded, sweating under their intense glares. I pulled on the china-doll dress, and blushed.

"Isn't this too small…?" I questioned, tugging at the hem. They shook their heads, and pulled off my bonnet. My ears popped free, and I flicked them warily. They brought out two braids, tying them to my ears in a Ran-Mao fashion. Handing me white slip-ons, they placed a white lily in my hair, by my left ear. I pulled off my wet shoes, and replaced them with the white shoes. "Thank you…" I muttered, flushing at the shortness of the pale purple dress. They nodded, then push me back to where the others were. I struggled and flailed, not wanting anyone to see me in such attire. Together, they nodded, and picked me up effortlessly. I flushed and squeaked, holding the hem of the dress down. The girls dumped me by Sebastian, who smirked.

"Wonderful timing, Hikari. We were about to take our leave." He held out a hand, which I took and pulled me up. I flicked my tail, trying to keep my balance as I swayed forward, then fell into his chest. I flushed as he wrapped his arms around me, and I mewed, embarrassed. He led me out of the underground room, along with Ciel and Lau. As I stepped outside, I hurriedly curled up my tail and tucked it under my small skirt.

"Then first let's trace our steps back and- Ow!" Ciel crashed into someone as we turned the corner, and took a few steps back. "Par-" Ciel was about to apologize, but stopped as he saw the dirty look the Indian man was giving him.

"Owwwww! I think I just cracked a rib!" He yowled, clutching his side. I snarled, gritting my teeth.

"Wha-" Ciel began, and I growled.

"You _do not_ have a cracked rib." I retorted, remembering the time I had bruised mine. Sebastian just sighed.

"Someone help!"

"You okay?!"

"What happened?!"

"This is terrible!" In seconds we were surrounded, the four of us standing back-to-back.

"The little master's awfully well dressed for an east ender." The man Ciel had originally collided with growled, grabbing Ciel's collar and pulling him up to look at him face-to-face. "You a noble?" Ciel slapped his hand away, glaring coldly. "I gotta demand damages for you banging into me, kid! Leave everything you've got on 'ya behind, 'ya hear?" He glanced at me, then continued. "Leave the woman, too!"

"And once again, you have gotten yourself caught by a second-rate thug, Young Master." Sebastian mused, and I huffed, crossing my arms. "How shall we deal with this?"

"How? Just get rid of them quick." Ciel ordered.

"You dragged us all the way here, and then just threw us out like trash! The lot of you British are self-serving bastards!" The Indian man snarled, clenching his fist.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"It's your fault we've been reduced to leading lives of misery, like sewer rats!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"You trampled out nation under your shod feet!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Now taste the humiliation of being plundered for yourselves!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"That aside, there's something I should like to ask you."

"Yeah! First off, I gotta ask you something!"

"Yeah!"

"If you prove useful, I'll treat you to something delicious in reward."

"Yeah!"

"Yeah! Something that's delicious!"

"Fish!"

"Yeah!" I sweat-dropped as their chants began to stray off topic.

"Dah! That's isn't it!" They all froze, and I stood on my toes to see two more men walking in our direction.

"Quiet down, you lot." The younger of the two men held out a paper with a horrible drawing of a… Woman…? I never did understand how anyone would recognize that picture. "I'm looking for someone. Have you seen an Indian like this?" Everyone was quiet, obviously stunned. The Indian Ciel bumped into snapped, and growled at Soma.

"Don't interrupt us, you cur!" Soma unsheathed a knife, but his face remained unchanged.

"How dare you call me a cur. I am asking you a question. Nn…?" Soma looked around, his eyes widening. "What's going on? Are you fighting a duel?"

"Hey, don't ignore-"

"He has a khansama and naukrānī with him… Are you… A British noble…?" Soma mused, looking at Ciel.

"And what if I am?" Ciel replied, crossing his arms.

"Then I shall ally with my brothers in this battle!" Soma declared, gesturing to her right. "Agni!"

"Yes, your highness."

"Defeat them!"

"Jo aagyaa."

**~Author's Note~**

Devil Springs Vodka is an 80% alcoholic vodka, so I'd suppose if you _weren't_ a demon, you'd go down quickly in a drinking contest. (But _I_ wouldn't know. I just thought the name was fitting.)

Naukrānī~ 'Maid' in Hindi. (I have _no _idea if that's right, so if you know the correct word, do please tell me so I can correct it…)

Thank you for reading, and _please_ review and/or point out any errors or typos if you happen to see any. (I haven't proof-read it yet, so there may be many typos…)


End file.
